Querida Mimi
by Alssus
Summary: ¡Hay problemas en el digimundo! ¿Un torneo? Los niños elegidos ya son un poco más grandes y empiezan a sentir cosas diferentes...
1. Querida Mimi 1

Querida Mimi  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
Bolivia

Capítulo 1

Han pasado dos años desde el regreso de los niños del digimundo, están de vacaciones y por fin álguien se ha armado de valor...  
DING DONG!  
Sra Tachikawa: Mimi, quieres abrir?  
Mimi: Si mamá  
- Hola  
Mimi: Ah! ¡eres tú, qué gusto! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! pasa.  
YA ADENTRO:  
Mimi: Y cuál el milagro de tu visita...  
- Solo me acordaba de los viejos amigos y pensé en pasar a ver como estaba la amiga más bonita que tengo...  
Mimi: Oh, vas a hacer que me sonroje, por favor.  
- ¡Pero es cierto!... a propósito, ¿has visto a los demás?  
Mimi: Si, pero ellos me habían dicho que te habían visto a tí también hace unas semanas. ¿Porque me lo preguntas?  
- Es que recibí un mensaje del señor Genhai...  
Mimi (Exaltada): Ha ocurrido algo en el digimundo?  
Izzy: Oh, no te exaltes, solo fue un saludo y quería saber cómo estamos  
todos acá.  
Mimi: Ah, menos mal. Yo ya no quiero volver a pelear más... pero si  
quisiera ir a ver a Palmon.  
Izzy: Yo también estaba pensando en tentomon y los otros...  
Mimi (Que en un arranque de alegría habia abrazado a Izzy): ¿Por qué no les decimos a los otros que vayamos de camping a la isla File?  
Izzy (Sonrosado): Pe pe pero... (Algo desilucionado miro al suelo para luego cambiar de cara y mirar alegremente a Mimi) ¡está bien! yo les diré a Tai, Kari, Matt y T.K.  
Mimi: ¡Y yo al superior Joe y a Sora!  
Izzy (Poniendo una excusa rápida y mal actuada): Yo, yo, yo... eh... tengo que irme a casa, a, a, a... chatear con una amiga...  
Mimi: ¡Aja! ¡con que nuestro amigo el casanova comienza sus andadas! ¿muy guardado que lo tenías eh, Izzy?  
Izzy (Respondiendo apresuradamente): No, no quise decir eso, solo una amiga.  
Mimi: Si, te creo.  
Izzy: Como sea, yo les diré a los demás esta noche ¡adiós Mimi!  
Mimi: Adiós Izzy.

YA REGRESANDO A SU CASA:  
Izzy (Pensando y caminando): Yo quería ir solo con Mimi, ahi tal vez tentomon podría distraer un momento a palmon y yo podría hablarle a Mimi a solas... pero... (parándose de golpe y agitando el brazo) ¡tenía que invitarlos!  
AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE TODOS LO MIRABAN COMO A UN LOCO SE FUE APRESURADAMENTE PARA SU CASA. Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE IZZY EN EL TELEFONO:  
Izzy: ¿Hola?  
Mimi: ¿Hola?  
Izzy: Ah Mimi, hola. Solo te hablaba para decirte que ya les dije y que convenimos en que iremos el sábado, ¿está bien?  
Mimi: Si, por mi esta bien.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA KAMIYA:  
Tai: ¡Kari, adivina que! Ayer me llamó Izzy y me dijo que extrañaba el digimundo, yo le dije que nosotros también y convenimos en que iríamos los 8 niños elegidos el sábado en la mañana ¿qué te parece? al parecer todavía nuestra amistad existe...  
Kari: ¡Ay, no!  
Tai: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kari: No, no, el sábado tenía una reunión con mis amigas y ya lo habíamos planeado desde hace mucho. Creo que ya no les puedo fallar o me expulsarán de nuestro grupo...  
Tai (exaltado): ¿Qué grupo? ¿Es acaso una pandilla?  
Kari: No hermano, pero no podré ir, lo siento.  
Tai: No te preocupes, yo les dire a los demás.

EN LA CASA ISHIDA...  
TK: Matt, ayer llamo Tai...  
Matt: Y para que, yo ya le devolví las rodilleras que me prestó.  
TK: No, no para eso, me dijo si queriamos reunirnos entre los 8 elegidos,tu sabes, el sábado. Y yo le dije que si.  
Matt: Yo no podré ir, porque ese día es el concierto por el que había esperado tanto, ¿te acuerdas?, del que compre las entradas hace un mes.  
TK: No te preocupes, la reunión es en la mañana y el concierto, conociendo los grupos que te gustan, ha de ser en la noche.  
Matt: Ah, si es en la mañana, bueno.

TODOS LOGRARON SACARSE TIEMPO PARA IR, A EXCEPCIÓN DE KARI, Y ESE DÍA:  
Tai: ¿Y? bueno, estamos esperando Izzy o ¿Quieres que nos salgan raíces?  
Matt: Ya, Tai ¿Siempre dando problemas?  
Tai: A qué te refieres, retira lo que dijiste o...  
Matt: Retirado.  
Tai (con cara de satisfacción): No he perdido el toque.  
TODOS AL SUELO  
Izzy (pensando): Bueno, con este programa estaremos Mimi y yo lo suficientemente alejados de los demás (en voz alta) ¡Ya esta! (pensando) Ya nos encontrarán luego...  
Mimi: Y bien, señor genio, ¿nos vamos ya?  
Izzy: Todos juntos, 3, 2, 1...

YA EN EL DIGIMUNDO...  
Agumon: Tai!!  
Tai (con lágrimas en los ojos): ¡Creía que no volvería a verte!  
Agumon: ¿Estás llorando?  
Tai: No, son las malditas botas de mi hermana que me puse esta mañana y que me aprietan...  
TODOS REIAN Y LLORABAN DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO SE VEIAN...  
Matt: ¿E Izzy?  
Sora: Mimi tampoco está...  
Tai: Mejor sera buscarlos ahora mismo, pues no tenemos tiempo que perder.

CERCA, PERO NO MUCHO:  
Izzy: ¡Victoria!  
Mimi (frotándose la cabeza): ¿Qué dijiste, Izzy?  
Izzy: Que no los veo por ningún lado y les estaba gritando que dió resultado (je je)  
Mimi: ¿Estarán cerca?  
Izzy: No hay duda, hay que esperarlos aquí...  
Mimi: No mejor hay que buscarles.  
Izzy: Ellos seguramente ya se han encontrado con nuestros amigos. Seguro que han llegado al lugar convenido.  
Mimi: Está bien...  
Izzy: Mimi  
Mimi: ¿Si, Izzy?  
Izzy: Sabes Mimi, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo, pero no me he atrevido hasta hace unos días. Mimi, me encantas, tus cabellos, tus ojos, esa encantadora voz, todo en tí es perfecto...  
Mimi: Izzy, yo...  
Izzy: Mimi, todavía no he terminado. Cuando estuvimos peleando aquí mismo en las noches no podía dormir pensando en que te pudiera pasar algo, y aunque a veces parecía que no te ponía atención, la verdad es que me intentaba abstraer para no sonrojarme y hablar tonterias frente a la persona que más me importaba de todos los que estabamos en esa aventura.  
Mimi: Yo... no sé qué decir, desde hace tiempo que había llegado ha pensar que me aborrecías porque nunca me ponías atención... pero... un momento; ¿tu hiciste que nosotros dos llegáramos a otro lugar distinto de los demás, verdad?  
Izzy: Si, pero...  
Mimi (Realmente alterada): ¡Izzy, como pudiste! Sabes todo lo que deseaba llegar al digimundo, pasear con palmon, nadar con Sora y comer con los demás olvidándome de todos mis problemas... Izzy, talvez no te perdone por esto.  
Izzy (Muy asustado): No han de estar lejos, si quieres vamos a buscarles, yo sé por dónde es...  
Mimi (Continua enojada): ¡Por favor!  
Izzy: ¿Mimi?  
Mimi: ¿Que quieres ahora?  
Izzi: Realmente, lo siento, es que no se me ocurria otra cosa... Por aquí, ven. Es que he estado muy nervioso pensando toda esta semana en qué decirte y se me ha olvidado la razón por la que vinimos aquí...  
Mimi: Izzy, realmente en este momento estoy muy confundida, mejor hablamos después de comer con los chicos ¿si?  
Izzy: Está bien.  
Tentomon: ¡Izzy!  
Izzy: ¡Tentomon! ¡Qué tiempo de no verte, amigo!  
Tentomon: Hemos estado buscándolos con los demás (Gritando) AQUI EST...  
Izzy: Dame unos minutos a solas con Mimi, ¿si?  
Tentomon: No querrás decir que... ¿aja?  
Izzy: Asi es Tentomon. Por favor, te ruego esperes unos minutos, después podremos ir montados en tu espalda donde están los demás.  
Tentomon (Resignado): Todo sea por ayudar a un viejo amigo.  
Mimi: ¿Qué dice Tentomon?  
Izzy: Están algo lejos, Tentomon se repone para llevarnos después, descansemos un momento...  
Mimi: ¿Izzy?  
Izzy: ¿Si Mimi?  
Mimi: Perdón por lo de hace un momento, vamos a olvidarlo ¿Podríamos hablar de lo que pasó?  
Izzy: Dime.  
Mimi: Tú y yo somos tan distintos, nunca había pensado que algo así se presentaría. Estoy pensando en este instante que lo de hace un rato fué solo mi imaginación, pero no puedo olvidarme de tus palabras...  
Izzy: Todo lo que te dije es cierto.  
Mimi (Pensando): Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras, tiernas, nunca había recibido elogios de una persona que tanto tiempo había sido tan reservada conmigo...  
Izzy: Mimi ¿Te has quedado pensando? Los nervios me matan por saber qué me dirás...  
Mimi: Realmente Izzy, lo que me has dicho y lo que hiciste con una buena intención me ha llegado, pero las cosas no son así de fáciles. Mejor, ¿por qué no estamos un tiempo juntos, sin ser nada más que amigos?... para ver que pasa. Ya luego el tiempo dirá...  
Izzy (Alegre): Esta bien ¡El solo hecho de pasar el tiempo contigo me encanta!  
Mimi: ¿Podemos ir ahora con los demás?

MIENTRAS LOS OTROS:  
Tai: Ya les hemos buscado por mucho tiempo y nada, ustedes creen que talvez no hayan venido?  
Sora: No, yo creo que lo que pasa es que, por un error de Izzy, han de haber caído algo lejos...  
Matt: Además, si no hubieran venido, ya lo hubiera solucionado Izzy.  
TK: Yo lo que no entiendo es por qué mi digivice no deja de sonar...  
TODOS: ¿Qué has dicho?  
TK: Mi digivice lleva rato sonando...  
Joe: Tal vez es... no, por favor, que no sea eso.  
"Niños elegidos"  
TODOS: Eh?  
CONTINUARA...

Ojalá les haya gustado. La segunda parte llegara pronto, si es que hay alguna sugerencia (o crítica constructiva) me la dicen.  
Se despide su amigo:  
Álvaro Sánchez  
Bolivia


	2. Querida Mimi 2

Querida Mimi  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
Bolivia

Capítulo 2

"Niños elegidos"  
TODOS: ¿Eh?  
Genhai (Que aparecía en holograma): Niños elegidos ¡qué gusto verles!  
Izzy (Que llegaba corriendo con Mimi): Señor Genhai, recibí sus saludos. Digame ¿qué tal está el digimundo desde nuestra partida?  
Genhai: Bien... pero eso es relativo, yo los he llamado para decirles que les tengo un pequeño trabajo...  
Joe (Desplomándose): ¡Imposible!  
Genhai: Déjame terminar. Lo que les quería explicar es que... bueno, dejenme contarles desde el inicio:

"Después de la victoria de los antiguos niños elegidos sobre las fuerzas que amenazaban el digimundo en ese entonces, ellos decidieron irse y ya no volver más... Todos excepto uno, que quería seguir viendo a sus amigos digimon. Él también, sin embargo, ya no volvió más que unas cuantas veces. Por esa promesa que hizo de volver a este mundo dejé su base de datos en este digimundo,pero como en un estado de deshuso...

Izzy (Todavía un poco agitado por la carrera): Se refiere a como la papelera de reciclaje de una PC?  
Genhai: Exáctamente  
Joe: Yo no sabia que usted tenía el poder de hacer eso.  
Genhai: Es porque ya no lo tengo desde hace muchos años, desde mucho antes que ustedes vinieran al digimundo. Pero en la época en la que los antiguos niños elegidos estaban en este digimundo yo era el que tenía el poder para hacer eso, pero dejenme terminar la historia:

"Luego de que uno de ellos prometiera que volvería yo deje su base de datos, como ya se los expliqué. El volvió una o dos veces más, la última vez acompañado de uno de sus amigos,pero ya no volvieron más después de eso.  
"Ahora me he enterado de que el hecho de que sus datos hayan quedado aquí en estado latente ha perjudicado su personalidad...

Izzy: ¿Eso también nos pasará a nosotros?  
Genhai: No se preocupen, así como yo perdí el control de traer y llevar datos, también se encontró una solución al problema  
TODOS (Suspirando con tranquilidad): ¡Ah!  
Genhai: ¡Pero su deber es ayudar a sus camaradas!  
Mimi: Pero si se tratan de bases de datos, Izzy, el genio de nuestro grupo, puede encargarse de solucionarlo.  
Genhai: No es tan fácil, los templos en que los datos están inscritos han caído en manos de unos digimon malignos...  
Mimi: ¡No me diga que tenemos que pelear!  
Genhai: Lamentablemente así es...  
Mimi (realmente alterada): NO, NO, NO, ¡Yo no voy a volver a pelear!  
Genhai: Pero los que no quieran no hace falta que tomen parte en esto.  
Tai (Que enseñaba el emblema del valor): No se preocupe, Señor Genhai, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto ¿verdad Agumon?  
TODOS: ¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
Tai: Es que... yo no sabía qué iba a pasar aquí y por eso lo traje.  
Sora (Murmurando): Lo habrá traído mas bién para presumir...  
Tai: ¡Te oí!  
Genhai: Bueno les he quitado mucho tiempo ¿Qué les parece si vuelven el lunes a solucionar el problema?  
TODOS: Bien!!  
Genhai: Disfruten el resto del día, niños elegidos.

EL RESTO DEL DÍA LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DISFRUTARON DE TODOS LOS PLACERES QUE HABÍAN GOZADO ENTRE TODAS SUS PENURIAS EN SUS ANTERIORES AVENTURAS. EN LA NOCHE ELLOS VOLVIERON A SU MUNDO. DECIDIERON QUE TODOS IRÍAN, PERO QUE NO TODOS PELEARÍAN A MENOS QUE LOS OTROS ESTEN EN PELIGRO.  
YA EL LUNES:  
Mimi: Vámonos de una vez.  
Izzy: Listo.  
EN EL DIGIMUNDO:  
Izzy: Bueno, según me dijo el señor Genhai, los digimon malignos son 5 y están todos en el nivel máximo de evolución...  
Tai: ¡El nivel mega!  
Izzy: Así es. Además me dijo que la modalidad de batalla con estos canallas es de "torneo".  
Joe: ¿Entonces habrán reglas?  
Izzy: Efectivamente, pero estas no nos favorecen mucho...  
TK (Que escuchaba en silencio con Patamon): A que te refieres?  
Izzy: No podemos perder ni una vez, puesto que si perdemos un solo encuentro ganan el torneo.  
Kari: Esos miserables... Pero solo tenemos dos digimon que alcanzan el nivel mega, y con estas batallas talvez terminen agotados y pierdan por cansancio.  
Izzy: A eso voy. Les estaba diciendo que otra regla dice que por lo menos tienen que ser 4 los digimon que peleen, por lo menos.  
Matt: Todos tendremos que entrenar, especialmente los que todavía no tienen el nivel mega.  
Tai: Y ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso, eh? Porque si es peleando entre nosotros, a mi me gustaría mucho pelear contigo, Matt.  
Agumon: Yo no pienso pelear con Gabumon... Aunque si fuera necesario...  
Izzy: No hará falta. El territorio circundante a la zona de los templos esta plagado de servidores de estos digimons.  
Tai: ¡Vamos a darles duro!  
TODOS: ¡Vamos!  
TK: Espero que pronto llegues a nivel mega, Patamon.  
Patamon: Yo se curar heridas, y es mejor que me quede en la banca a restaurar la salud de nuestros amigos.  
TK: Si eso es lo que quieres...  
Patamon: Sí.  
Joe: Tú ¿qué opinas Gomamon?  
Gomamon: Yo batallaré hasta la muerte si es necesario...  
Joe: No digas eso, Gomamon.  
Sora: Biyomon, yo preferiría que no pelearas...  
Biyomon: Yo tengo que ayudar a mis amigos, voy a entrenar.

ASI LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE DIRIGÍAN A SU DESTINO EN CONTINENTE SERVER  
Izzy: Miren allá, a lo lejos ¡Es un Skullgreymon!  
Tai: Agumon ¡encargate de él!  
Izzy: No, lo mejor será que se encarge de él Garudamon. Por allá va un extraño digimon, tú encargate de ese.  
Tai: ¿Por qué Garudamon con Skullgreymon? Metalgreymon lo acabaría rápido.  
Izzy: Estás equivocado Tai. Entre Skull y Metalgreymon la pelea se prolongaría, puesto que los dos son lo contrario del otro; en ese caso solo agotarías a Agumon, mejor encargate de ese... (Consultando en su computadora portátil) Garbagemon.  
Tai: Si tú lo dices... ¡Agumon, vamos!  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: EN ESTA PARTE YO LES ACONSEJARÍA QUE EN SU MENTE EMPIECEN A REPRODUCIR LA MÚSICA DE BATALLA DE DIGIMON, LE DA MAS AMBIENTE A ESTA.  
Agumon: Agumon Digievolve a... Greymon. Greymon Digievolve a... ¡Metalgreymon!  
Sora: Ya oiste, Biyomon  
Biyomon: Biyomon digievolve a... Birdramon, Birdramon digievolve a... ¡Garudamon!  
Joe: Qué les parece si, mientras pelean los otros, nosotros vamos a revisar la zona, a ver si encontramos mas digimon malvados.  
Mimi: ¡Increible! ¡El superior Joe quiere ir a pelear!  
Joe: Ya Mimi, ¿no ves que esto me cuesta mucho?

MIENTRAS GARUDAMON...  
Garudamon: Alas de espada!!  
SKULLGREYMON ESQUIVO EL ATAQUE PARA LUEGO CONTRAATACAR CON UN DARK SHOT  
Garudamon: Si crees que con eso te desharás de mí, estas muy  
equivocado...  
Skullgreymon: Grr... ¡Disparo Oscuro, Máximo Poder!  
Garudamon: ¡Ah!  
GARUDAMON DEEVOLUCIONÓ EN BIRDRAMON

MIENTRAS METALGREYMON...  
Metalgreymon: Garbagemon ¡Prueba el sabor de mi puño y garras metálicas!  
Tai: Qué haces Metalgreymon ¡Deja de hablar y pelea!  
Metalgreymon: Si, Tai  
METALGREYMON SOLTÓ UN PAR DE GIGAS BLASTER PERO LA VELOCIDAD DE GARBAGEMON NO SOLO SORPRENDERÍA A METALGREYMON...

BIRDRAMON, EN EL OTRO LADO DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA:  
Sora: ¡No te rindas, Birdramon!  
Birdramon: ¡Aleteo de fuego!  
Sora: ¡Vuelve a evolucionar, Birdramon!  
Birdramon: Lo intentaré.  
EVOLUCIONÓ DE NUEVO, CON UN ESFUERZO INCREÍBLE LOGRÓ LEVANTAR A SKULLGREYMON, PARA LUEGO ELEVARLO Y SOLTARLO DESDE LAS ALTURAS.  
Skullgreymon: ¡Ah!  
Garudamon: ¡Alas de espada, máximo Poder!  
EL ATAQUE IMPACTÓ DIRECTO EN EL CUERPO DE SKULLGREYMON, QUIEN MORÍA CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN PARTÍCULAS QUE VOLABAN EN EL VIENTO, PERO EL ATAQUE CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS DEJO A GARUDAMON MUY DÉBIL Y DEEVOLUCIONÓ A BIYOMON  
Biyomon: ¿Lo hice bien, Sora?  
Sora: Si ¡Estoy segura de que lo lograremos!  
GARBAGEMON SE DEFENDIÓ DISPARANDO DOS JUNK CHUNKER PERO NO ESCAPÓ DE LA GARRA DESPRENDIBLE DE METALGREYMON. LUEGO DE RECIBIR EL GOLPE DE SU GARRA, GARBAGEMON INTENTÓ INCORPORARSE, PERO UNOS GIGA BLASTER SE ENCARGARÍAN DE QUE NO SE LEVANTARA MÁS QUE COMO POLVO...  
Metalgreymon: Tai, necesesito enfrentarme a un digimon de nivel mega, con los de nivel perfeccionado solo gasto energía.  
Tai: Vamos a buscar a Izzy.

MIENTRAS JOE  
Joe: Gomamon, no encuentro ningún digimon por aquí.  
Gomamon: Volvamos con los demás Joe, es mejor.  
Etemon: A dónde creen que van ¡Concierto destructor!  
Joe: Es... ¡Etemon! ¡Gomamon, digievoluciona!  
Gomamon: Gomamon digievolve a... Ikkakumon  
Ikkakumon: Joe, ¡digievolucioname otra vez!

MIENTRAS IKKAKUMON PELEABA CONTRA EL RENACIDO ETEMON  
Izzy: ¡Quieres pelear!  
Palmon: ¡Shhhhhhhhh! ¿Quieres que Mimi escuche?  
Izzy: Ah, lo que quieres es que Mimi no se entere que vas a pelear. Lo siento, Palmon, pero sin el digivice y emblema de Mimi no podrás hacerlo  
Palmon: ¡Mimi!  
Mimi: ¿Si, Palmon?  
Palmon: ¡Quiero pelear!  
Mimi(Alegre): Está bien.  
TODOS: ¿Qué?  
Mimi: Bueno, he estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión de que si no les ayudamos a defender el digimundo, solo somos un estorbo aquí. Y por eso he decidido que tienes que pelear, Palmon.  
Palmon: Mimi... vamos.  
Mimi (Guiñandole el ojo): ¿Y que hay de ti, Izzy?  
Izzy (Apresurado): Vamos.  
Matt: ¿Vieron eso?  
Sora: Si, qué raro. Nunca creí que Mimi quisiera pelear otra vez...  
Matt: No, eso no. Es que Mimi le guiñó el ojo a Izzy, e Izzy se fue corriendo detras de ella.  
Sora: No será que...  
Matt: Mejor pensamos en eso despues.

MIENTRAS TANTO ZUDOMON PELEABA DURO CON ETEMON...  
Etemon: ¡Redes oscuras!  
Zudomon: Mi caparazon resistirá, Joe, tú vé a ver si es que encuentras un secuaz de Etemon, nunca se sabe...  
Joe: ¿Estarás bien?  
Zudomon: Si, vé ya... ¡Martillo Vulcán! Joe, espero que pronto consigamos una nueva digievolución...

MIENTRA TANTO IZZY Y MIMI...  
Mimi: Palmon, ¿ves algo?  
Palmon (Encaramada en un árbol): No, no hay nadie.  
Izzy: Siento que Joe no está bien. Desde que llegamos está muy tenso por la digievolución de Zudomon, como cuando Tai obligo a Greymon a digievolucionar...  
Mimi: No te preocupes Izzy, Joe es más sensato que Tai, seguro que no habrá problemas.  
Izzy: Ah, casi me olvido, esto es para tí.  
Mimi: ¿Qué es?  
Izzy: Se que te gusta el helado, y te traje un poco...  
Mimi: ¿Quieres tú también, Palmon?  
Palmon (Confundida por el regalo de Izzy): Eh... Si.  
Mimi: Tú también Izzy, prueba un poco...  
EN ESE MOMENTO LA FELICIDAD DEL MOMENTO SE VIO ALTERADA POR UNA PRESENCIA EXTRAÑA...  
Ladydevimon: Ustedes no han de pasar de aquí, niños.  
Mimi (Dirigiéndose a Tentomon): ¿Me permites que pelee primero Palmon?  
Tentomon (Simulando cortesía extrema): Oh, como usted desee, respetable y bella señorita.  
Palmon: Tentomon, podrías tomarlo en seri...  
LADYDEVIMON HABIA GOLPEADO CON FUERZA EN EL FRÁGIL CUERPO DEL DIGIMON PLANTA. ESTO NO IMPIDIÓ QUE AMBAS, MIMI Y PALMON, QUEDARAN CON FUERZAS SUFICIENTES PARA CONTRAATACAR  
Mimi: ¡Dale su merecido, Palmon!  
MIENTRAS TOGEMON PELEABA CON LADYDEVIMON IZZY PENSABA...  
Izzy: Espero que Palmon digievolucione pronto...  
Tentomon: ¿Y qué hay de mi?  
Izzy: No te preocupes, solo espera, que tengo un método que te servirá...  
EN ESE MOMENTO LA REPENTINA APARICION DE UN DIGIMON INTERRUMPE LA CHARLA  
Warumonzaemon: ¡Ataque de corazones rotos!  
Tentomon: ¿Qué clase de digimon es ese? Se parece a Monzaemon...  
Izzy: Lo verificaré.  
Digimon Analizer: Warumonzaemon es un digimon de tipo virus de nivel perfeccionado, pertenece a la familia de los títeres, es la evolucion virulenta de Monzaemon. Su ataque es el ataque de los corazones rotos.  
Izzy: Comienza con él, Tentomon.  
Tentomon: Está bien.

MIENTRAS TENTOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONABA, EN OTRO LADO ZUDOMON Y ETEMON...  
Zudomon: ¡Martillo Vulcán!  
Etemon: ¡Ataque de redes oscuras!  
ZUDOMON LEVANTÓ A ETEMON, PERO ETEMON LE QUITÓ EL MARTILLO Y LO GOLPEÓ CON EL MISMO EN LA CABEZA. Y AHÍ, DELANTE DE LOS OJOS ASUSTADOS DE JOE, ZUDOMON SE DESMAYÓ, DEEVOLUCIONANDO EN GOMAMON.  
Joe: ¡Gomamon, resiste!  
Gomamon (En tono moribundo): Joe...

MIENTRAS LADYDEVIMON DABA UNA TREMENDA PALIZA A LILLYMON  
Lillymon: ¡Cañon de flor!  
Ladydevimon: ¿Crees que porque somos del mismo nivel de evolución somos igual de fuertes? Pues, como es tu voluntad pelear conmigo, sabrás lo que es el dolor...  
DICHO ESTO LADYDEVIMON ATACÓ CON TODA SU FUERZA A LILLYMON, QUE TERMINÓ TIRADA EN EL SUELO Y AGOTADA DEEVOLUCIONÓ DE NUEVO EN PALMON  
Mimi: ¡Palmon!  
Izzy: Lo sospechaba...  
Megakabuterimon (Que seguía peleando con Warumonzaemon): ¿Qué?  
Izzy: Sabía que si es que directamente hacíamos pelear a digimon débiles como Lillymon contra digimons de nivel perfeccionado tan fuertes como Ladydevimon no lo lograrían...  
Mimi (Que había escuchado lo último): ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿que Palmon ha de morir?  
Izzy: No, pero no sé cuanto mas pueda resistir así... ¡Megakabuterimon sigue asi!  
Mimi: Mejor será que yo huya con Palmon.  
ACTO SEGUIDO LEVANTO A PALMON Y HUYÓ DE ALLÍ  
Izzy (gritándole a Mimi): Mimi, ¡yo distraeré a Ladydevimon! Megakabutterimon ¡Ha llegado la hora!  
IZZY SACÓ DE SU MOCHILA SU COMPUTADORA PORTÁTIL (LAPTOP) Y EMPEZÓ A OPERARLA CON MANÍA Y UNA VELOCIDAD INCREÍBLE...  
Megakabutterimon: Izzy, qué estás haciendo... ¡ah! (empezó a brillar) siento un poder que fluye dentro de mí...  
Izzy (Todavía excitado): ¡Funcionó!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON NO DEJABA DE BRILLAR...  
Warumonzaemon: ¡Qué es esto!... ¡Ataque de corazones rotos!  
EL ATAQUE NO HIZO EFECTO ALGUNO SOBRE MEGAKABUTERIMON, QUE AHORA NO SE DISTINGUÍA POR LA INTENSIDAD DE SU PROPIO FULGOR...  
Megakabuterimon: Megakabuterimon Digievolve a... ¡Herculeskabutterimon!  
CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, el primer episodio estuvo muy romántico, mucho para mi gusto. Pero era necesario, en este hay mas acción que otra cosa.  
Los nombres de los digimon y los personajes están correctamente escritos y las evoluciones son las que aparecen en la tarjetas.  
La otra parte no tarda en salir.  
Si es que hay alguna sugerencia (o crítica constructiva) comentan, ok?  
se despide su amigo:  
Alvaro Sánchez  
Bolivia


	3. Querida Mimi 3

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 3.-  
  
Megakabuterimon: Megakabuterimon digimon a... Herculeskabuterimon!!  
  
Izzy: Todavia dudas Megakabuterimon?  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Ahora soy Herculeskabuterimon  
  
Izzy: Ah!! si, disculpa, acaba rápido con Warumonzaemon, todavía tienes  
  
trabajo que hacer... (señalando a Ladydevimon)  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Si Izzy!  
  
MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE MIMI SE ESCONDIA CON PALMON EN EL HUECO DE UN  
  
ARBOL...  
  
Mimi: ¿Te encuentras bien palmon?  
  
Palmon (Que despertaba despues del terrible golpe): Mimi... ¿donde nos  
  
encontramos?  
  
Mimi: Tuve que huir contigo en brazos para que Ladydevimon no te  
  
matara, ¿estás segura de que quieres segir peleando después de todo  
  
Palmon?  
  
Palmon: Si... Mimi, prefiero morir en el intento de ayudar a mis amigos  
  
que vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que ellos murieron y yo no hice  
  
nada para ayudarlos...  
  
Mimi (Pensando): Tiene razón... todo este tiempo esa ha sido la verdad  
  
de nuestra situación pero... después de todo, tambien es cierto que  
  
muchos digimon por su debilidad enfrentando a las adversidades murieron  
  
en el intento, y se sacrificaron muchas vidas inocentes por eso... esto  
  
es muy confuso  
  
Palmon (Que se habia mantenido callada un momento): Y aunque no tenga  
  
la fuerza para derrotar a uno de los digimon fuertes como lo hacen  
  
Metalgarurumon o Wargreymon, por lo menos puedo ayudarlos...  
  
Mimi (Llorando): Tienes razón Palmon... después de todo, para eso están  
  
los amigos, para apoyarse mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas...  
  
LAS LAGRIMAS DE PUREZA REVITALIZABAN A PALMON LENTAMENTE, MIENTRAS QUE  
  
JOE CORRIA CON GOMAMON EN BRAZOS HACIA A ELLAS...  
  
Joe (Gritando desesperadamente): Alguien ayudenos!!!  
  
Mimi (Exaltada): Palmon, has oído eso?, se oyo como el superior Joe...  
  
Joe: Ahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
JOE ATERRIZO CERCA DE MIMI Y PALMON, DESPUES DE QUE ETEMON LO HICIERA  
  
VOLAR Y DEVASTARA LA ZONA CON SU ATAQUE DE LOS ESPIRITUS DE LA  
  
OSCURIDAD  
  
Mimi (Corriendo a socorrer a Joe): Superior Joe ¿esta bien?  
  
Joe (Que veia borroso por el golpazo): Mimi, ¿eres tú???  
  
Mimi: Superior Joe que le ha pasad...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO MIMI MIRO EL DESASTRE CAUSADO POR LA INCREIBLE FUERZA DE  
  
ETEMON  
  
Mimi (Horrorizada): Que digimon puede causar semejante destrucción???  
  
Etemon: Me molesta mucho que estos niños no recuerden la fuerza  
  
destructiva del digimon más fuerte al que se hayan enfrentado!!!  
  
Mimi (Girando para reconocer al dueño de esa voz): Etemon!!!  
  
Joe: Gomamon esta muy débil para pelear y por eso yo escapaba de Etemon  
  
Mimi: Palmon ya te sientes bien?  
  
Palmon: Si!!!!  
  
MIENTRAS PALMON EVOLUCIONABA CON NUEVAS FUERZAS Y UN NUEVO LAZO DE  
  
COMPRENCION NACIA CON SU AMIGA Y COMPAÑERA, HERCULESKABUTERIMON PELEABA  
  
CONTRA DOS DIGIMON A LA VEZ...  
  
Ladydevimon: Ala espeluznante!!!  
  
Warumonzaemon: Ataque de los corazones rotos!!!  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Scissor claw!!!  
  
AUNQUE EL ATAQUE DE WARUMONZAEMON LE IMPACTO, HERCULESKABUTERIMON CON  
  
UN SOLO GOLPE SE ENCARGO DE WARUMONZAEMON, PERO, AL MISMO TIEMPO, EL  
  
ATAQUE DE LADYDEVIMON LE GOLPEO DURO EN LA CABEZA...  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Izzy: Herculeskabuterimon, ya no falta mucho resiste  
  
Ikkakumon: Arpon vulcan!!!  
  
LADYDEVIMON RECIBIO SORPRESIVAMENTE LOS DEBILES ATAQUES DE UN DIGIMON  
  
MUY MALHERIDO...  
  
Ladydevimon: Es lo mejor que tienes??, ala espeluznan...  
  
EL EMPUJON DE HERCULESKABUTERIMON IMPIDIO QUE EL ATAQUE IMPACTE SOBRE  
  
IKKAKUMON, PERO ALGO RARO LE PASABA...  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Que me pasa Izzy??!!! estoy sintiendome más  
  
débil...  
  
Izzy (hablandose a sí mismo): Tal vez... pero no lo creo...  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Izzy!!!  
  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON DEEVOLUCIONO A MEGAKABUTERIMON  
  
Izzy: Lo sabía!!! los ataques de Warumonzaemon drenaron tu energía,  
  
mejor descansa...  
  
Megakabuterimon: No puedo dejar a Ikkakumon solo, lo siento Izzy...  
  
Ladydevimon: Ala espeluznante!!!  
  
Megakabuterimon: Ahhhh!!!  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS ESPERABA EL ATAQUE QUE  
  
PROBABLEMENTE LO ACABARÍA, PERO, DE PRONTO, SOLO PUDO ESCUCHAR LA  
  
EXPLOSION DEL ATAQUE, UN GEMIDO BAJO, CUANDO DECIDIO ABRIR LOS OJOS...  
  
¡EL ATAQUE LO HABIA RECIBIDO IKKAKUMON!!!  
  
JOE, QUE LLEGABA DESPUES QUE IKKAKUMON, SOLO ALCANZO A VER A SU AMIGO  
  
CAYENDO DESPUES DEL FUGOR Y EL SONIDO DEL IMPACTO DE UN ATAQUE  
  
FORTISIMO, NO LE COSTO ADIVINAR LO QUE PASO...  
  
Joe (Lagrimeando corre hacia Ikkakumon): Ikkakumon, por que lo  
  
hiciste!!!  
  
Ikkakumon (Responde casi sin fuerzas): Megakabuterimon era la única  
  
esperanza de derrotarla...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, EL CUERPO DE IKKAKUMON PERDIA FUERZA, Y JOE SENTIA COMO  
  
SE LE IBA LA VIDA...  
  
Joe (Llorando y abrazando a Ikkakumon): No Ikkakumon, no te mueras!!!  
  
MIENTRAS LILLYMON PELEABA CON ETEMON...  
  
Lillymon: Cañon de flor!!!  
  
Etemon: Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Lillymon: Toma esto maldito!!!  
  
Etemon (Pensando): Este digimon al parecer se ha vuelto más fuerte de  
  
lo que era normalmente, además, la última vez que me enfrenté con los  
  
niños, no había alcanzado el nivel Perfeccionado ... ¿por qué, por qué?  
  
(Gritando) Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Mimi: Eso, dale Lillymon (se pone a pensar) si a Ikkakumon o a Joe le  
  
pasa algo... (Gritando) sigue así Lillymon!!!  
  
POR FIN, DESPUES DE GOLPEAR INCANSABLEMENTE A ETEMON, AL DIGIMON TITERE  
  
SE LE ACABAN LAS FUERZAS...  
  
Etemon (Desapareciendo lentamente): Pagarás por esto, ¡lo jurooo!!!  
  
Mimi: Vamos a ayudar a Joe, ¡rápido Lillymon!  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO UN DIGIMON SIN FUERZAS DIRIGIA SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS A  
  
UNO DE SUS MEJORES AMIGOS...  
  
Ikkakumon: Joe, quiero que sepas que siempre mi prioridad fué  
  
protegerte...  
  
Joe (Llorando): No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo Ikkakumon,  
  
te pondrás bien, ya lo verás...  
  
Mimi (Gritando mientras se acerca cargada por Lillymon): Joe,  
  
Ikkakumon, están bie...  
  
UN INMENSO CUERPO CAYO SOBRE LILLYMON Y MIMI QUE APENAS PUDIERON  
  
SALVARSE DE SER APLASTADOS Y, DESPUES DE CAER PESADAMENTE AL SUELO,  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON DEEVOLUCIONO EN KABUTERIMON...  
  
Izzy: Kabuterimon resiste!!! (Pensando) no, ¡no!, Megakabuterimon era  
  
nuestra única esperanza... tendremos que ir a pedir ayuda a los  
  
demás...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO UN LLANTO DESCONSOLADO, MEZCLA DE DOLOR E INDIGNACION SE  
  
DEJO OIR CON FUERZA, LLAMANDO LA ATENCION INCLUSO DEL ENEMIGO...  
  
Joe: Ikkakumon!!!  
  
Mimi, Izzy, Kabuterimon y Lillymon: Ikkakumon no!!!  
  
Y ASI, LOS RESTOS DE UN DIGIMON ADULTO SE DISOLVIAN HASTA CONVERTIRSE  
  
EN UN PEQUEÑO DIGIHUEVO...  
  
Joe (Sollozando mientras sostiene el digihuevo con una mano): Te  
  
cuidaré y criaré hasta que seas igual de fuerte y tu recuerdo siempre  
  
vivirá, ¡lo juro!  
  
MIMI SEGIA LLORANDO, MIENTRAS UNA EXTRAÑA FUERZA SE CONCENTRABA EN SU  
  
DIGIVICE...  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO TAI Y METALGREYMON...  
  
Tai: Donde se mete ese Izzy cuando se le necesita? Izzy!, Izzyyy!  
  
Kari: No te alteres hermano se fu...  
  
Matt (Interrumpiendo a Kari): No grites, se fue con Mimi a buscar algún  
  
digimon malo para pelear...  
  
Metalgreymon: Ah, ya veo, puedes tú decirnos dónde podemos encontrar  
  
unos digimon para entrenar?  
  
Tk: Yo creo...  
  
Matt (Con un tono algo nervioso): Pues creo que con los que te vienen  
  
siguiendo tienes para rato...  
  
TAI Y METALGREYMON VOLTEAN A VER, Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON UNA LEGION ENTERA  
  
DE GARBAGEMONS QUE BUSCAN VENGANZA POR SU HERMANO PERDIDO...  
  
Tai (En tono despreocupado): De todos modos, eso no nos tomará mucho  
  
tiempo...  
  
Sora (Hablando en voz baja con Matt): Tai no solo debería tener el  
  
emblema del valor, sino el de la presunción...  
  
Matt (Riendo en voz baja): Y el de la charlatenería...  
  
Kari: Mi hermano siempre ha sido así, hasta en el soccer...  
  
Tai (Que oyo lo que dijo Matt): Pues si no me creen solo obser...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, UN TEMBLOR LLAMO LA ATENCION DE TODOS, DIGIMONS Y  
  
HUMANOS, MIENTRAS A LO LEJOS, EN MEDIO DE LA SELVA SE DISTINGUIA UN  
  
FUERTE RESPLANDOR  
  
Matt: Debe ser una digievolución, ¿pero de qué digimon será?  
  
Tai (Calculando mentalmente las posibilidades): Joe...  
  
Sora: Crees que sea de Zudomon?  
  
Gabumon: Pues que otro podría ser...  
  
Tk: ¡Patamon, Zudomon alcanzó el nivel mega!  
  
Patamon: ¡Viva!!  
  
Biyomon: Sora, el temblor se escucha más cerca  
  
Matt: Gabumon ¡ponte alerta!  
  
Gabumon: ¡Si, Matt!  
  
MIENTRAS, AL OTRO LADO, LA LUZ DE DIGIEVOLUCION ENVOLVIA A LILLYMON...  
  
Lillymon: Lillymon digimon a... Rosemon!!  
  
Mimi: Rosemon?  
  
Izzy (Sacando su laptop): Lo revisaré  
  
Digimon Analizer: Rosemon, es el digimon planta-hada de nivel mega, es  
  
la evolución de Lillymon, es un digimon vacuna, su poder de ataque no  
  
tiene comparación entre los digimon hada, sus ataques son: el ataque de  
  
cardos y espinas de rosa  
  
Mimi: Oh, que bonita eres Rosemon!  
  
Ladydevimon: Solo porque alcanzaste otro nivel no creas que podrás  
  
vencerme...  
  
Rosemon (Que se dirigía a Ladydevimon con toda su ira): Toma!!!  
  
Aaahhhhh!!!  
  
MIENTRAS, EL TEMBLOR TENIA PREOCUPADOS A SORA, KARI, TAI Y MATT  
  
Sora: Me temo lo peor...  
  
Matt (En tono tranquilizador): No te preocupes, que puede ser... un  
  
grupo de Numemons buscando a Mimi? Jajaja ja (Pensando con  
  
preocupación) aunque tal vez sea algo peor...  
  
TODOS: Jajaja jaja  
  
Tai: Bueno Matt tú si que sabes hacernos reir en un momento tan  
  
tenso...  
  
Sora: Tai, ¿trajiste tu largavista?  
  
Tai: Ah si!, se me había olvidado... déjame ver..., solo se distinge  
  
una nube de polvo...  
  
Kari: Metalgreymon necesita ayuda Gatomon ayud...  
  
Tai (Interrumpiendo a Kari): No te preocupes kari, Angewomon ya tendrá  
  
su oportunidad...  
  
Gatomon (Muy asustada y viendo al cúmulo de polvo): Tai sería mejor que  
  
vuelvas a verificar...  
  
Tai (Sacando su largavista): Qué te pasa Gatomon?, me comienzas a  
  
asustar...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO TAI VIO A LA DISTANCIA CON SU LARGAVISTA, Y LO QUE VIO  
  
SE LE QUEDARÍA EN LA MENTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO. EN LA PRIMERA FILA DEL  
  
CÚMULO ESTABA UN EJERCITO ENTERO DE DEMIVEDIMONS, Y POR ATRAS LA  
  
INFANTERIA PESADA, UN MUNEROSO GRUPO DE DEVIMONS, Y, POR ULTIMO, UN  
  
CUARTETO DE VENOMMIOTYSMON  
  
Tai (Ocultando con una mirada y voz seria su tremendo miedo): Sora,  
  
será mejor que vayas a buscar a los demás...  
  
Sora (Ya se conocía de memoria esa cara de Tai y tenía que verificar y  
  
salir de duda): Que viste Tai?  
  
Tk: Mejor iremos Angemon y yo...  
  
ASI, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, QUE SE HABIAN METIDO EN UNA AVENTURA MAS; SIN  
  
IMAGINAR QUE ESTA LLEGARIA A SER TAN PELIGROSA, SE REUNIAN UNA VEZ MAS  
  
PARA LUCHAR CONTRA LO APARENTEMENTE INVENCIBLE. YA SE HA SACRIFICADO  
  
IKKAKUMON, ¿SE IRAN A SACRIFICAR MAS VIDAS EN ESTA AVENTURA?  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Huy... creo que esta vez me pasé... eh, ejem, digo, es que a mí siempre  
  
me había parecido buena la idea de que no solo los malos y los buenos,  
  
que no son protagonicos, mueran, creo que eso le dá un toque más  
  
realista a la historia. Como sea, cualquier critica, comentario o  
  
pregunta escribanme a:  
  
alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno, me despido, espero que este les haya gustado!!  
  
Alvaro Javier Sanchez Y. Bolivia 


	4. Querida Mimi 4

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 4.-  
  
ANTE TAL AMENAZA, LOS NIÑOS DEBIAN UNIR SUS FUERZAS A TODA COSTA...  
  
Tk: Mejor iremos Angemon y yo...  
  
Patamon: Si!!  
  
PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONO Y SE PUSO EN CAMINO CON TK  
  
Kari: Yo también voy, esperenme! Gatomon Vamos!  
  
MIENTRAS LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS DEL GRUPO IBAN EN BUSCA DE LOS QUE FALTABAN,  
  
ELLOS ACABABAN CON LADYDEVIMON  
  
Izzy: Kabuterimon, ¿ya te sientes bien?  
  
Kabuterimon: Si Izzy, solo que estoy un poco agotado ahora  
  
JOE, QUE HABIA QUEDADO EN ESTADO DE SHOCK POR LOS RECIENTES  
  
ACONTECIMIENTOS, SE HABIA QUEDADO MIRANDO EL VACIO Y DEDICANDO SUS  
  
PENSAMIENTOS A SU AMIGO...  
  
Joe: Gomamon... Pukamon, todavía recuerdo que el día que nos conocimos,  
  
yo no te soportaba, y que nunca nos pudimos llevar a la perfección como  
  
Tai y Agumon, pero siempre estuviste a mi lado, apoyandome y ayudándome  
  
ahora, no solo estaré aquí por la mision, sino que además ahora tengo  
  
cuentas que arreglar, ¡y los responsables de esto van a conocer a Joe  
  
Kido!!!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO EL DIGIHUEVO EMPEZO A BRILLAR Y DE EL SALIO UN PEQUEÑO  
  
DIGIMON...  
  
Joe: Ojalá que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno esta vez para criarte y  
  
que alcances el nivel Mega!!! (Pensando) Ahora si puedo decir que soy  
  
un padre para él...  
  
MIENTRAS TAI, MATT Y SORA...  
  
Sora (Apurada y asustada): Piyomon aquí tienes este alimento, come  
  
rápido que tienes que reponer fuerzas lo más pronto posible!!!  
  
Matt: Si tú también Gabumon, no se preocupen chicos todo saldrá bien  
  
Tai: Metalgreymon, acaba rápido con estos Garbagemon!!!  
  
Metalgreymon: Esta bien Tai, pero primero ¡digievolucióname a nivel  
  
Mega!  
  
Tai: Mejor no gastes energía Metalgreymon, acaba con ellos como estás  
  
METALGREYMON DEEVOLUCIONÓ A AGUMON  
  
Tai (Enojado): Pero qué estas haciendo?, no es hora de jugar Agumon  
  
Agumon: Lo siento Tai, pero si es que no me evolucionas a nivel Mega no  
  
me alcanza el tiempo...  
  
Tai (Refunfuñando): Está bien, pero si es que luego no tienes fuerzas  
  
para pelear no me culpes...  
  
Agumon: Agumon digimon a... Wargreymon!!!  
  
Tai (Pensando en voz alta): Si a Wargreymon se le acaban las fuerzas  
  
por estar digievolucionando innecesariamente, seguramente moriremos,  
  
¡¡¡Agumon está jugando con su vida y con las nuestras!!!  
  
Sora: Tai, no seas tan dramático, todos contamos con el apoyo de todos,  
  
además contamos con dos Mega más...  
  
Gabumon: Querrás decir un Mega más  
  
Sora: No, mientras Tai peleaba, yo ví otra luz de digievolución donde  
  
estaban Izzy y Mimi, yo creo que debió ser Kabuterimon  
  
Matt (Que había estado callado y pensativo mucho tiempo): Gabumon y yo  
  
iremos a distraer a los Devimons mientras vienen los otros  
  
LO DIJO CON TANTA DETERMINACION QUE LOS DEMAS SOLO SE PUSIERON A  
  
REPLICAR CUANDO MATT YA MARCHABA A LA BATALLA...  
  
Sora (Gritó justo antes que Matt desapareciera): ¡¡¡Matt, no vayas  
  
solo!!!  
  
Tai (Pensando): No es justo, se preocupa tanto por Matt, además allá  
  
estarán los dos solos...  
  
Sora (Que no dejaba de gritarle a Matt): ¡Ve con Tai!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO MATT, QUE HABIA ESTADO IGNORANDO LAS PALABRAS DE SU  
  
AMIGA, SE VOLTEO LENTAMENTE, MIENTRAS SU MENTE LUCHABA POR ENTENDER LA  
  
FRASE, Y MIENTRAS MAS VUELTAS LE DABA, MAS SE CONVENCIA DE LO QUE HABIA  
  
ESCUCHADO.  
  
TAI, POR SU PARTE, DEJO DE PENSAR EN LOS CELOS QUE LE PROVOCABA MATT,  
  
PARA PONERSE A PENSAR EN EL CARIÑO QUE LES TENIA A AMBOS... AL FIN Y AL  
  
CABO, ERAN AMIGOS, MUY BUENOS AMIGOS  
  
Tai (Tenía que reconocer que Sora tenía razon): ¡Vamos de una vez  
  
Wargreymon, allí tienes mejores oponentes!  
  
Wargreymon: ¡Lo que tu digas Tai!  
  
Sora: ¡Piyomon digievoluciona!  
  
Tai (Gritando mientras corría para alcanzar a Matt): Sora, ¿donde está  
  
la comida?  
  
Sora: Yo la cuidaré, no te preocupes Tai  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO SORA HIZO LO QUE TAI HABIA DESEADO QUE HICIERA DESDE  
  
HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, LE MANDO UN DULCE BESO Y UNA TIERNA SONRISA, UNA  
  
SONRISA POR LA CUAL TAI SE HUBIERA ENFRENTADO EL SOLO AL CUARTETO DE  
  
VENOMIOTYSMON.  
  
ASI, CON EL CORAZON LLENO DE ILUSION Y VALOR, TAI DEFENDERIA A SU  
  
DAMISELA HASTA LA LLEGADA DE LOS OTROS; ¿O NO?  
  
Angemon: ¡Tk allá los veo! ¡Ohh, Lillymon!  
  
Tk: Yo también, ¡Kari, ya los ví, allá!  
  
Angewomon (Mirando donde señalaba TK): Si ya los veo, pero no veo a  
  
Gomamon... y además parece que Lillymon evolucionó...  
  
A KARI LE RECORRIO UN ESCALOFRIO POR TODO EL CUERPO, Y ES QUE, EL  
  
PRESENTIMENTO QUE HABIA TENIDO, AHORA SE HACIA UNA GRAVE SOSPECHA...  
  
Tk: Yo tampoco...  
  
Angemon: Creo que ya estaban partiendo...  
  
EN EFECTO CUANDO LOS DOS ANGELES Y SUS NIÑOS TOCARON TIERRA,  
  
KABUTERIMON Y ROSEMON LLEVAVAN EN BRAZOS A MIMI, IZZY Y JOE, EL CUAL  
  
LLEVAVA A SU VEZ UN PEQUEÑO DIGIMON BEBE EN BRAZOS  
  
A TK TERIBLES RECUERDOS DEL SACRIFICIO DE ANGEMON LE VINIERON A LA  
  
MENTE, MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS NO ACABABAN DE ENTENDER...  
  
Kari (Pensando): ¿Ikkakumon usó tanta energía en su digievolución que  
  
se convirtió otra vez en bebé?  
  
PERO AL VER LA CARA DE TODOS, ESPECIALMENTE DE JOE, NO SABIAN QUE  
  
DECIR...  
  
Joe (Que no quería volver a llorar): Vamos de una vez, aquí no hay  
  
nadie más para luchar...  
  
MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIAN AL ENCUENTRO DE LOS DEMAS TK, KARI Y SUS DIGIMON  
  
LES EXPLICARON LA SITUACIÓN; EN SU DESTINO, SORA Y GARUDAMON  
  
Garudamon: ¡Alas de espada!  
  
UN MONTON DE GARBAGEMON DESAPARECIAN CON CADA ATAQUE, PERO, DE TODOS  
  
MODOS, ERA UNA TAREA MUY COMPLICADA PARA GARUDAMON  
  
Sora (Pensando): Como lo habrá tomado Tai... creo que no debí hacerlo,  
  
pero ya me estaba cansando de callármelo...  
  
MIENTRAS WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON, ESTABAN PELEANDO CON TODAS SUS  
  
FUERZAS EN ESPERA DE REFUERZOS  
  
Wargreymon: Dramonkiller!!!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metálico!!!  
  
LOS DEMIDEVIMON ESCAPABAN AL VER LA CANTIDAD DE MUERTOS DEL PRIMER  
  
ATAQUE, EN ESPERA DE SU TURNO PARA AYUDAR...  
  
Todos los Devimons: Puño de la oscuridad!!!  
  
Wargreymon: Detrás de mi Metalgarurumon!!!  
  
WARGREYMON CONTUVO PARCIALMENTE EL ATAQUE CON EL ESCUDO DE LA ESPALDA,  
  
MIENTRAS METALGARURUMON CARGABA SU ATAQUE...  
  
Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metálico máximo poder!!!  
  
UN GRUPO DE DEVIMONS SE JUNTARON POR DELANTE, DEFENDIENDO A LOS DEMAS,  
  
PERO YA DOS DE ELLOS DESAPARECIAN...  
  
Devimons: Pagaran por esto niños elegidooos!!!  
  
Devimons: Puño de la oscuridad máximo poder!!!  
  
Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon: Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
Angemon: Golpe de Edén!!!  
  
EL ACERTADO GOLPE DE ANGEMON IMPIDIO QUE WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON  
  
RECIBIERAN EL GOLPE... GOLPEANDOLOS A ELLOS  
  
Wargreymon: Estás loco Angemon?  
  
Angemon (Irritado): Si es que no hubiera hecho eso, ahora ya no  
  
estuvieras hablandom...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, ANGEMON RECIBIO EL LATIGAZO DE UN DIGIMON... ¡ERA  
  
MIOTYSMON!  
  
Tai: Creí que solo había Venommiotysmons...  
  
Miotysmon: Yo soy el lider de los Venommiotysmon, y el único que puede  
  
deshacer la digievolución!!!  
  
Matt: Metalgarurumon, tú ya venciste a muchos digimon fuertes, ataca!!!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metálico!!!  
  
Miotysmon: Latigo sangriento!!!  
  
MIENTRAS UNA BATALLA EN GRANDE SE DESARROLLABA ENTRE UN DIGIMON DE  
  
NIVEL MEGA, Y OTRO DE NIVEL PERFECCIONADO, PERO EXTRAORDINARIAMENTE  
  
FUERTE; SORA Y SU DIGIMON ACABABAN LA BATALLA...  
  
Garbagemon: No creas que esto se ha acabado, porque dentro de este bote  
  
de basura que llevo conmigo hay un agujero negro, ¡ahora veras lo que  
  
es un Garbagemon!!!  
  
Garudamon (Alejándose de Garbagemon): Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Rosemon: Ataque de cardos!!!  
  
Garbagemon (Dándose vuelta): Pero qué...? Ahhh!!!  
  
Rosemon (Aterrizando con Mimi en su espalda): Garudamon estás bien?  
  
Garudamon: Si pero creo que me dejó muy débil...  
  
Garbagemon: Todavía quedamos más!!!  
  
GARUDAMON Y ROSEMON ERAN FUERTEMENTE ABSORBIDOS POR EL AGUJERO EN EL  
  
BOTE DEL DIGIMON VIRUS-BASURA, PERO LO MAS PELIGROSO ES QUE TAMBIEN  
  
MIMI Y SORA ESTABAN SIENDO ABSORBIDAS...  
  
Garudamon (Protegiendo a Sora con su cuerpo): Sora!!!  
  
SORA ESTABA A SALVO CON SU DIGIMON PARA PROTEGERLA, EN CAMBIO MIMI ERA  
  
ABSORBIDA Y ROSEMON APENAS ALCANZO A AGARRARLA DE LA MANO...  
  
Rosemon: Mimi, no te soltaré!!!  
  
PERO LA FUERZA DE SUCCION DE EL DIGIMON, QUE PARECIA SER EL LIDER DE  
  
LOS GARBAGEMONS, ERA HARTO SUPERIOR A LA RESISTENCIA DE ROSEMON, QUE YA  
  
HABIA LUCHADO CON LADYDEVIMON Y ETEMON...  
  
Rosemon (Llorando): Perdóname Mimi!!!  
  
Mimi: No lo hagas Rosemon!!!  
  
ROSEMON VOLÓ AGILMENTE PARA COLOCARSE DETRAS DE MIMI Y ASI INTENTAR  
  
PROTEGERLA...  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Scissor Claw!!!  
  
ERA LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE PASABA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, HERCULESKABUTERIMON  
  
LLEGABA JUSTO EN EL INSTANTE EN EL QUE ROSEMON Y MIMI ERAN ABSORBIDAS  
  
PARA ARREGLAR LA SITUACIÓN... O NO?... NO, AL PARECER UNA DOCENA DE  
  
DEVIMONS PLANEABAN ATACAR POR DETRAS A MATT Y TAI, PERO IZZY JOE Y KARI  
  
LOS HABIAN DESCUBIERTO... Y AHORA HABIA UNA BATALLA AL LADO DE OTRA...  
  
AL PARECER HERCULESKABUTERIMON Y LOS DEMAS NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA...  
  
A EXEPCION DE UNO...  
  
Izzy: Mimi!!!  
  
IZZY CORRIA DESESPERADO A SALVAR A MIMI, HERCULESKABUTERIMON DIO VUELTA  
  
PARA VER LA RAZON DEL GRITO DE SU AMIGO...  
  
Herculeskabuterimon (Dirigiendo un ataque débil a un digimon que  
  
pensaba muy débil): Scissor claw!  
  
Garbagemon (Volando por los aires y gravemente herido): Por lo menos si  
  
me voy llevaré a esta niña conmigo!!!  
  
Izzy: Mimi!!!  
  
IZZY SE LANZO HACIA MIMI PARA ALEJARLA DEL ALCANCE DEL BOTE DE  
  
GARBAGEMON, PERO A CAMBIO EL QUEDABA EN SU LUGAR...  
  
Izzy (Gritando mientras era absorvido): Herculeskabuterimon acábalo!!!  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Está bien Izzy!!!  
  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON VICTIMO A GARBAGEMON CON UN SOLO GOLPE, IMPIDIENDO  
  
QUE IZZY SEA ABSORVIDO JUSTO EN LA BOCA DEL BOTE, ¡ESTA VEZ HUBO  
  
SUERTE!, LO MISMO PENSABA JOE, QUE NO SABIA QUE HACER PARA AYUDAR A SUS  
  
AMIGOS...  
  
Izzy (Que cayó pesadamente al suelo e intentaba levantarse con  
  
esfuerzo): Mimi estás b...bi...  
  
IZZY USO TODA SU FUERZA EN LA CARRERA DE MÁS DE 40 KILOMETROS POR HORA  
  
QUE HIZO PARA SALVAR A SU AMIGA, Y VOLVIO A CAER AL SUELO, PERO ESTA  
  
VEZ DESMAYADO...  
  
Mimi (Corriendo a auxiliar a Izzy): ¡Si Izzy!, si estoy bien, todo  
  
gracias a tí, y a tí Rosemon...  
  
ROSEMON NO ALCANZO A ESCUCHARLA, ESTABA PELEANDO AL LADO DE SUS  
  
AMIGOS... DE PRONTO, UN POCO ALEJADO DE LOS DEMAS UNA LUZ SUAVE EMPEZO  
  
A BRILLAR, PARA LUEGO CONVERTIRSE EN UN FUERTE RESPLANDOR...  
  
Joe: Pukamon!!!  
  
Pukamon: Hola, soy Pukamon, espero que seamos amigos!!!  
  
Joe (Abrazando a Pukamon): Más que amigos, ¡tú serás mi mayor  
  
responsabilidad!!  
  
Pukamon (Con una gota de sudor en la nuca): Y a este que le pasa???  
  
MIENTRAS, MIMI ATENDIA CON INMENSO CARIÑO A IZZY...  
  
Izzy: Ahhh... qué... pasó?, donde... ¿donde estoy? ¿Mimi?, eres tú  
  
POCO A POCO LA VISION SE LE ACLARO, Y QUE MEJOR QUE VER A MIMI  
  
MIRANDOLO TIERNAMENTE, Y CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS...  
  
Izzy: Mimi, por qué estás llorando?  
  
Mimi (Abrazando a Izzy, Wow!!!): Izzy, gracias por salvarme, gracias  
  
por incluso poner tu vida en riesgo por salvarme...  
  
Izzy (Que le había agarrado un aire de poeta...mmmmhh): Mi vida?, no  
  
Mimi, mi vida eres tú...  
  
OLVIDANDONOS DE ESTOS DOS UN RATO, ANGEWOMON, HERCULESKABUTERIMON Y  
  
GARUDAMON SE ENCARGABAN DE LOS DEVIMONS CON RELATIVA FACILIDAD, PERO  
  
LOS QUE ENCARABAN UNA DURA BATALLA ERAN ANGEMON, METALGARURUMON Y  
  
WARGREYMON...  
  
Metalgarurumon: Garra de lobo metálico!!!  
  
Tk (Gritándole a Angemon): Angemon, llegó la hora!!!  
  
Angemon: Está bien... Angemon digimon digievolve a... Magnaangemon!!!  
  
Tk (Pensando): Y pensar que Angemon no quería pelear...  
  
UNA DURA BATALLA SE REALIZABA, A VECES LAS DEMOSTRACIONES DE PODER ERAN  
  
TAN FUERTES QUE SE PODIAN SENTIR EN EL CONTINENTE ENTERO... LOS  
  
SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS NIÑOS ESTABAN AFLORANDO... ES QUE ACASO PENSABAN  
  
QUE NO LO LOGRARIAN Y POR ESO ERAN TAN SINCEROS?, O ES QUE ACASO LOS  
  
ANTAÑO NIÑOS ELEGIDOS AHORA ESTABAN EN LA FLOR DE LA ADOLESCENCIA?, LO  
  
MAS IMPORTANTE POR AHORA ERA DEFENDER ESTE MUNDO DE LA NUEVA AMENAZA!!!  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mmmh... creo que este capítulo me gustó, me he tardado escribiendolo  
  
más que los otros... pero sinceramente eso fué por vago... a los que  
  
hayan llegado hasta este capítulo gracias!!!, realmente le he puesto  
  
mucho empeño, y espero que les guste el próximo capítulo, será el  
  
primero que lleve título, se titulará "La verdad del falso Genhai",  
  
¿saben? yo no sé si alguien lee realmente esta historia... por favor  
  
manden sus opiniones sobre el fic, tal vez alguna sugerencia, no les ha  
  
de llevar mucho tiempo, ¡en serio!  
  
Una vez más me despido esperando que les haya gustado!!!  
  
Escriban a:  
  
alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Alvaro Javier Sanchez  
  
Bolivia 


	5. La verdad del falso Genhai

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 5.- La verdad del falso Genhai  
  
Tk (Gritándole a Angemon): Angemon, llegó la hora!!!  
  
Angemon: Está bien... Angemon digimon digievolve a... Magnaangemon!!!  
  
Tk (Pensando): Y pensar que Angemon no quería pelear...  
  
MIENTRAS LOS DIGIMONS PELEABAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, UNO DE LOS NIÑOS  
  
ESTABA TOTALMENTE ABSTRAIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS...  
  
Matt (Pensando): Estoy seguro de lo que ví... aunque era muy lejos...  
  
no, creo que solo fué mi imaginación, después de todo, Tai y Sora han  
  
sido como hermanos toda su vida... han reído, llorado, peleado, pero  
  
siempre han sabido salir adelante como amigos..., ¿amigos?  
  
EL PORTADOR DEL EMBLEMA DE LA AMISTAD SABIA QUE EL PODIA SENTIR LO QUE  
  
ERA UNA AMISTAD, PERO, POR ALGUNA RAZON, SENTIA QUE, DE ALGUNA MANERA,  
  
ESTO LLEGABA MAS LEJOS...  
  
Matt (Pensando): A veces ambos parecían preocupados el uno del otro, no  
  
como si yo me preocupara de Tk, sino de una manera distinta, como  
  
queriendo ocultárnoslo... Cuando Datamon raptó a Sora para apoderarse  
  
de Birdramon y su emblema, Tai se mostró más preocupado que el resto,  
  
el líder del grupo, el más valiente, el más osado, el más optimista y  
  
alegre se mostraba débil, culpable, preocupado, realmente se veía  
  
como... ¡¡Izzy!!, si, ahora que lo pienso, Izzy, se ha mostrado así  
  
últimamente..., muy interesado en el bien de Mimi..., ¿que está  
  
pasando??; no reconozco a mis amigos... Joe, el más sensato, el más  
  
cauto, ahora se mostró osado y despreocupado, casi como Tai cuando  
  
quería la nueva digievolución de Greymon...  
  
Metalgarurumon (Que continuaba peleando con el jefe de los  
  
Venommiotysmon): Matt te pasa algo???  
  
Miotysmon: Miotysmon dark digimon digievolve a... Venommiotysmon!!!  
  
Matt (Volviendo a la realidad): Pelea con entusiasmo Metalgarurumon,los  
  
refuerzos no tardan en llegar!!!  
  
Wargreymon: Tornado dramon killer!!!  
  
Tai (Dirigiendo su largavista hacia los otros): Donde están, por qué  
  
tardan tanto en llegar??? (murmurando) Sora... será verdad?  
  
Matt (Que había escuchado todo y ahora pensaba): Es cierto, tenía  
  
razón, que ciego fuí, ya recuerdo...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Gabumon (Susurrando en tono casi inaudible): Matt... Matt (empujandolo  
  
un poco) Matt!  
  
Matt (Irritado): Gabumon, que quieres a estas hor...  
  
Gabumon (Tapándole la boca): Shhh!! Matt, mira, Sora... se vá...  
  
Matt (Susurrando): ¿Pero qué?..., ¿por qué?  
  
Sora: Vamos Piyomon, tenemos que buscar a Tai, no sé donde haya ido, o  
  
no sé que le haya pasado, pero no tenemos que perder las esperanzas...  
  
Piyomon: Si, Sora!  
  
Sora: Shhhh! Vamonos de una vez...  
  
Piyomon: ¿Tú crees que lo encontremos?  
  
Sora: Ya te dije, no tenemos que perder nunca las esperanzas nunca, al  
  
fin y al cabo... (suspiro), es nuestro amigo... amigo...  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
  
Matt (Todavía pensando): Sí..., cuando Tai fue a Japón después de lo de  
  
Etemon, Sora fué la primera en separarse para buscar a Tai..., pero,  
  
¡Izzy!!!, ese nunca se mostró muy interesado en Mimi... exepto las  
  
pocas veces que se ruborizaba ante su presencia, pero ella es una chica  
  
muy coqueta y podría hacer que se ruborizara cualquiera... aunque...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Mimi: Que calor hace aquí!  
  
Sora: Mimi ya deja de quejarte que ya pronto encontraremos un lugar  
  
para descansar...  
  
Palmon (Pensando): Si pudiera evolucionar a Togemon, les podría dar  
  
sombra a todos...  
  
Mimi: Mejor me saco el sombrero... ¿quieres ponértelo un momento  
  
Palmon?  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO MIMI SE QUITO EL SOMBRERO Y SACUDIO SU CABELLERA PARA  
  
DEJAR SUELTOS SUS CASTAÑOS Y HERMOSOS CABELLOS...  
  
Izzy: Mimi, bueno, no importa... (susurrando) ¿de qué me serviría si se  
  
lo dijera?  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
  
Matt: Pero esa no es muy buena prueba..., además, ¿quién no se fijo en  
  
Mimi en esa ocasión?, después encontró su emblema, y todos nos  
  
olvidamos del asunto...  
  
Magnaangemon: La puerta del destino!!!  
  
MUCHOS DEVIMONS ERAN ASPIRADOS HACIA LA PUERTA ABIERTA POR EL DIGIMON  
  
ARCANGEL, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO...  
  
Demidevimons: Dardos demi!!!  
  
MAGNAANGEMON HUBIERA SOPORTADO TRANQUILAMENTE UN ATAQUE DE ESOS, PERO  
  
CINCUENTA...  
  
Magnaangemon: Ahhh!!!  
  
EL ATAQUE HIZO QUE LA PUERTA SE CERRARA, QUE MAGNAANGEMON CAYERA AL  
  
SUELO DESVANECIDO Y QUE DEEVOLUCIONE A ANGEMON  
  
Tk: Angemon resiste!!!  
  
Angemon: Este va por ti Tk!!! Golpe de Edén máximo poder!!!  
  
Tk: Bravo Angemon!!!  
  
EL ATAQUE DE ANGEMON HIZO UN GRAVE DAÑO A MUCHOS DEVIMONS, MIENTRAS LA  
  
ENCEGUECEDORA LUZ DE SU ATAQUE DEJABA DESVENTAJA DE AMBOS LADOS...  
  
Angewomon: ¡Flecha Celestial!!!  
  
Demidevimons: ¡Ahhhh!!!  
  
ESA ERA LA SALIDA DE ESCENA DE LOS DEMIDEVIMONS, QUE DESPARECÍAN EN SU  
  
TOTALIDAD, ¿O NO?, AL PARECER TRES O CUATRO HABIAN TOMADO MUY BIEN LA  
  
SITUACION, INCLUSO SE ALISTABAN PARA...  
  
Demidevimons: Demidevimon dark digimon a... Devimon!!!  
  
Tai: ¡Cuidado Wargreymon, acaba con ellos!!!  
  
Wargreymon: ¡Tornado dramon killer!  
  
UN MONTON DE DEVIMONS JUNTABAN LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL EN SUS CUERPOS, PARA  
  
LUEGO ENVIARLA AL QUE PARECIA EL LIDER DE LOS DEMIDEVIMONS, AHORA  
  
CONVERTIDO EN DEVIMON, AL PARECER ERA EL LIDER DE AMBOS GRUPOS...  
  
Devimon lider: ¡Ahora verán lo que es meterse con un digimon virus de  
  
verdad!!!  
  
EL LIDER DEVIMON DEJO QUE DE SU CUERPO FLUYERA LA OSCURA FUERZA QUE SE  
  
CONCENTRABA AHORA EN SU PUÑO Y SALIA DISPARADO CON GRAN FUERZA Y  
  
VELOCIDAD, TODO DIRIGIDO A WARGREYMON, Y, LO QUE ES PEOR, A TAI...  
  
Tai: ¡Wargreymon, corre!!!  
  
WARGREYMON Y TAI CORRIAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD PARA INTENTAR ESQUIVAR EL  
  
ATAQUE, EN VANO...  
  
Garudamon: Alas de espada ¡máximo poder!!!  
  
Devimon lider: ¡Ahhhhh!!!  
  
CON LA FUERZA DEL ATAQUE DE GARUDAMON LA FUERZA QUE HABIA GANADO EL  
  
LIDER DE LOS DEVIMON FUE DE RETORNO A LOS DIGIMONS QUE LE HABIAN CEDIDO  
  
ESTA...  
  
Devimon lider: ¡Puño de la oscuridad máximo poder!!!  
  
LA RAPIDEZ CON LA QUE EL LIDER DE LOS DEVIMONS SE REPUSO DEL ATAQUE DE  
  
GARUDAMON LE PERMITIO UNOS INSTANTES DE LIBRE MOVIMIENTO A ESTE. AHORA,  
  
CON LOS OJOS INYECTADOS DE SANGRE Y ODIO, HABIA DIRIGIDO SU MAXIMO  
  
ATAQUE A ALGUIEN QUE APENAS PODIA RESISTIR UN ATAQUE MITAD DE FUERTE...  
  
Wargreymon (Gritando desesperado): ¡Tai!!!  
  
WARGREYMON EMBISTIO CON RAPIDEZ A TAI PARA APARTARLO DEL CAMINO DEL  
  
GOLPE DE DEVIMON, HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE ESTRELLE CONTRA UNA INMENSA ROCA  
  
Y RECIBIENDO EL IMPACTO EN SU LUGAR...  
  
Todos: ¡Tai!!!  
  
Wargreymon: Devimon, pagarás por esto, ¡toma!!!  
  
Devimon lider: ¡Ahhhh!!!  
  
Wargreymon (Que volaba apurado para auxiliar a Tai): Tai, ¿estás bien?  
  
TAI NO RESPONDIA, AL PARECER LA FUERZA DEL IMPACTO HABIA ACABADO CON SU  
  
VIDA..., NO, TODAVIA RESPIRABA...  
  
Wargreymon (Tremendamente apenado): Tai, si pudiera darte mi energ...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO LOS DEVIMONS APOSTABAN EL TODO POR EL TODO, EMBISTIENDO  
  
CON TODA SU FUERZA SOBRE TODOS LOS DIGIMON Y SUS NIÑOS...  
  
Wargreymon (Que ágilmente había levantado a Tai para resguardarlo): ¡No  
  
van a vencernos, ni con todas sus fuerzas!!!  
  
Todos: ¡Si!!!  
  
QUE EXTRAÑO, EL CORAJE QUE DEMOSTRABAN TODOS SE TRANSFORMABA EN BALSAMO  
  
Y MEDICINA PARA TAI... MIENTRAS SE LANZABAN A LA BATALLA TODOS, JUNTOS,  
  
DESDE EL MAS DEBIL, HASTA EL MAS FUERTE...  
  
Tai: Ahhhh ahhh... que... qu... que pasó... mi... mi cabeza... ¡ahhhh!  
  
NO, NO ERA UNA QUEJA POR LA MARTILLANTE JAQUECA DE TAI, SINO UNA  
  
EXCLAMACION DE ASOMBRO ANTE LO QUE SUS OJOS LE DEVELABAN ENTRE  
  
SOMBRAS... SU VISTA SE ACLARABA LENTAMENTE...  
  
Tai: Creía que nunca vería esto otra vez...  
  
DEL PECHO DE TAI, Y DEL PECHO DE CADA UNO DE LOS NIÑOS, EL BRILLO DE  
  
SUS EMBLEMAS LOS ENVOLVIAN, PERO...  
  
Todos: ¿Que es esto???  
  
ADEMAS DEL EMBLEMA DE CADA UNO, AL REDEDOR BRILLABAN LOS OTROS 7, COMO  
  
RECORDANDOLES QUE, AUNQUE CADA UNO TIENE EL SUYO, TAMBIEN TIENEN EL DE  
  
LOS DEMAS, QUE SON UN EQUIPO, QUE TODOS SON UNO, Y UNO PUEDE SER  
  
TODOS...  
  
Izzy (Ligeramente desconcertado): Que extraño...  
  
Sora: ¿Qué?  
  
Izzy: Mírate el pecho...  
  
ADEMAS DE LOS 7 EMBLEMAS QUE ENVOLVIAN EL DE CADA UNO, OTROS EMBLEMAS,  
  
DE SIGNIFICADO DESCONOCIDO PARA ELLOS APARECIAN POR AFUERA DEL CÍRCULO  
  
Y RODEANDO ESTE...  
  
Mimi: ¿Tú crees que hayan más elegidos?  
  
Izzy: Sí, la pregunta es si ya lo sabrán o no...  
  
POR PRIMERA VEZ, LOS NIÑOS TAMBIEN PELEABAN AL LADO DE SUS DIGIMON,  
  
CADA UNO A SU MANERA...  
  
Joe: ¡Pukamon!!!  
  
Pukamon: Si, Joe!!! Pukamon digimon a... Gomamon, Gomamon digimon a...  
  
Ikkakumon!  
  
Joe: Aliméntate rápido, que tenemos que ayudar a los demás, yo te  
  
sustituyo mientras... (pensando) Ikkakumon, he cumplido mi promesa,  
  
pero temí mucho no volver a verte...  
  
MIENTRAS TODOS PELEABAN, DOS SE HABIAN QUEDADO OBSERVANDO, UNO NO PODIA  
  
LEVANTARSE, Y LA OTRA SE ENCARGABA DE CUIDARLO...  
  
Sora: Mira Tai, ¡tengo tu emblema en el pecho!  
  
Tai: Si...  
  
Sora (Algo nerviosa): Entonces... ¡que el valor y el coraje me guíen!  
  
Tai: Sor...  
  
SORA, SIENDO PORTADORA DEL EMBLEMA DEL AMOR, NO PODIA ENCONTRAR LAS  
  
PALABRAS... Y NO PUDIENDO EXPRESARSE DE OTRA MANERA... TAN SOLO BESO A  
  
TAI...  
  
Tai (abrazando a Sora): Sora te quiero, te he querido siempre, siempre  
  
he tenido miedo de perder tu amistad, por eso nunca me había atrevido a  
  
decírtelo...  
  
Sora: Que más puedo decir yo, ambos hemos estado callando por la misma  
  
razón, pero ahora lo único que importa es que te quiero, y que tú me  
  
quieres a mí...  
  
MIENTRAS SORA Y TAI SE CONFESABAN SU AMOR, EL EMBLEMA DE SORA BRILLABA  
  
MAS Y MAS EN EL PECHO DE TODOS...  
  
Garudamon: Siento que una gran energía fluye dentro de mi...  
  
GARUDAMON EMPEZO A BRILLAR... TODOS YA SABIAN LO QUE SEGUIA...  
  
Garudamon: Garudamon digimon digievolve a... Phoenixmon!!!  
  
UNA DIGIEVOLUCION MAS, PROVOCABA TERROR EN EL ENEMIGO, MIENTRAS  
  
ALIMENTABA LA ESPERANZA Y VALOR DEL GRUPO...  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon digimon a... Zudomon!!!  
  
Joe: Ya era hora, ven a ayudarme...  
  
AHORA, ENTRE TODOS, LA APARENTEMENTE DIFICIL BATALLA, SE CONVERTIA EN  
  
UNA GLORIOSA VICTORIA...  
  
Tai (Ya un poco repuesto de su terrible choque, caminaba con dificultad  
  
al encuentro de sus amigos): Me extrañaron?  
  
Todos (Que realmente no estaban como para darle por su lado, pero se  
  
alegraban que ya esté bien): Si...  
  
Tai: Todos, ahora!!!  
  
Phoenixmon: máximo poder!!!  
  
Rosemon: Ataque de cardos máximo poder!!!  
  
Angewomon: Flecha celestial máximo poder!!!  
  
Herculeskabuterimon: Scissor claw máximo poder!!!  
  
Wargreymon: máximo poder!!!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metálico máximo poder!!!  
  
Zudomon: Martillo vulcán máximo poder!!!  
  
MIENTRAS TODOS USABAN SUS TECNICAS EN SUS MAXIMOS PODERES, ANGEMON  
  
ALISTABA LA PUERTA DE ESCAPE...  
  
Angemon: Angemon digimon a... Magnaangemon!!!  
  
TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS HABIAN DEJADO DE PELEAR, PARA APOYAR A SUS DIGIMON  
  
CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS...  
  
Magnaangemon: La puerta del destino!!!  
  
VICTORIA!!!, HABIAN FRANQUEADO CON EXITO AL EJERCITO DE DEVIMONS, COMO  
  
IBAN, NO LES IBA A COSTAR DERROTAR A LOS VENOMMIOTYSMON...  
  
Matt: Todavía no podemos celebrar, tenemos que deshacernos de los  
  
Venommiotysmon...  
  
TODOS VOLCARON HACIA SU ULTIMO ENCUENTRO, PERO... ¡LOS VENOMMIOTYSMON  
  
HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO!  
  
Matt: Algo me dice que lo que acabamos de hacer solo es un comienzo...  
  
Joe: No digas tonterías, lo más seguro es que dañamos tanto a su  
  
ejercito, que tal vez se hayan retirado a algún sector donde nos sea  
  
difícil encontrarlos...  
  
Genhai (Que aparecía en un holograma): ¡Niños, por fín los puedo  
  
contactar!, cual no sería mi sorpresa al saber que ustedes habían  
  
arribado al continente Server... diganme, ¿como se enteraron de los  
  
conflictos?  
  
Izzy: ¿Qui... quiere decir que usted no nos había contactado antes?  
  
Genhai: No, es la primera vez que puedo contactarlos en semanas...  
  
Joe: Entonces, ¿quién fué el que nos habló el día del camping en la  
  
isla?  
  
Genhai (Otro, que hacía su aparición en holograma por detrás de los  
  
niños): Fuí yo!!!  
  
Todos: ¿Qué???  
  
Tai: No puede ser... ¿quién es usted?, digo, ¿cual es el verdadero?  
  
Genhai (El segundo en aparecer): Se las voy a dejar fácil, "niños  
  
elegidos"...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, EL QUE HASTA ENTONCES HABIA TENIDO LA FORMA DE GENHAI,  
  
AHORA ADQUIRIA LAS HORRIPILANTES FACCIONES TIPICAS DE UN DIGIMON  
  
VIRUS...  
  
Tai (Preguntando a Izzy y al señor Genhai): ¿Quien es él?  
  
Izzy: Déjame ver...  
  
Gehnai: No, no puede ser... Demon, ¿como?  
  
Todos: ¿Demon?  
  
Demon: Si, soy Demon, rey de los digimon virus, forma definitiva del  
  
odio y la destrucción, destructor de corazones y amistades, esperanzas,  
  
quebrantador del valor, enemigo de la luz...  
  
Matt (Interrumpiendo a Demon): ¡Basta!, seas quien seas, si tus  
  
intenciones son malas, nunca dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!  
  
Tai: ¡Bien dicho! muéstrate en persona, ¡cobarde!!!  
  
Demon: Si de veras quieren enfrentarme, que eso es lo que he estado  
  
esperando, sigan la nube negra, y llegarán a mi...  
  
UNA INMENSA NUBE, OSCURA COMO LA MAS ABSOLUTA OBSCURIDAD, VINO EN ESE  
  
INSTANTE A CUBRIR EL SOL, PARA LUEGO EXPANDIRSE Y CONVERTIRSE EN UNA  
  
LARGA COLUMNA QUE MARCABA HACIA EL OESTE...  
  
AHORA LOS NIÑOS TENIAN MUCHAS MAS FUERZAS EN COMPARACION A LA ULTIMA  
  
VEZ QUE SALVARON EL DIGIMUNDO, PERO, LA AMENAZA PARECIA ABISMALMENTE  
  
MAS FUERTE TAMBIEN...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
No sé... este capítulo estuvo plagado de romance, pero, de todos modos,  
  
nadie puede decir que en este capítulo no pasó nada de acción, porque  
  
no es así...  
  
Si es que tienen preguntas, sugerencias, alguna crítica, ¡no duden en  
  
escribirme!  
  
Mi e-mail es:  
  
alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Espero que les haya gustado! el siguiente capítulo titula: "El cubículo  
  
de Demon"  
  
Se despide su amigo:  
  
Alvaro Javier Sanchez 


	6. El cubículo de Demon

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 6.- El cubículo de Demon  
  
LOS NIÑOS CAMINABAN EN SILENCIO HACIA EL LUGAR QUE MARCABA LA NUBE...  
  
Mimi: ¿Creen que Demon sea muy fuerte?  
  
Izzy: Según el analizador de digimons que me dió el señor Genhai, es un  
  
digimon de nivel mega, que tiene gran fuerza, que aparentemente es muy  
  
fuerte, pero creo que con la fuerza que tenemos ahora, no nos será  
  
difícil...  
  
Matt: No debemos confiarnos, siempre que un lider nos llama a su  
  
guarida, es por que tiene preparada una trampa...  
  
Tai: Pero siempre les hemos ganado...  
  
Matt: Pero nunca a la primera...  
  
Izzy: Mejor es que pensemos en qué hacer por ahora, porque no nos sirve  
  
de nada calcular la fuerza de Demon, en comparación de las nuestras...  
  
Joe: ¿Creen que con los digimons que tenemos de nivel mega nos sea  
  
suficiente?  
  
Sora: Eso todavía no lo podemos asegurar, pero es mejor que por ahora  
  
nos concentremos en entrenar un poco más...  
  
Kari: ¿Con quién?, si es que todos los Digimons malos escaparon...  
  
Tai: No, no creo que nos deje el camino libre hasta su guarida, tiene  
  
que haber algún enemigo por ahí...  
  
Matt: Gabumon y yo iremos a buscar la comida, ven, acompáñame Joe...  
  
Joe: Si, mientras preparen un campamento, parece que hoy no  
  
alcanzaremos el final de la nube...  
  
MIENTRAS LOS OTROS PREPARABAN EL CAMPAMENTO; JOE, GOMAMON, MATT Y  
  
GABUMON FUERON A PESCAR...  
  
Gomamon: Joe, nos zafamos del trabajo!  
  
Joe: No, creo que Matt nos ha traído para decirnos algo...  
  
Matt: Ya llegamos, Gomamon, ¿podrías ver si es que hay peces mientras  
  
nosotros preparamos las cañas?  
  
Gomamon: Sí  
  
MIENTRAS GOMAMON BUSCABA DEBAJO DEL AGUA LA CENA DE LOS ELEGIDOS Y  
  
GABUMON BUSCABA LEÑA, MATT SE ACERCÓ A JOE...  
  
Joe: Matt, ¿querías decirme algo?  
  
Matt: Si, me he estado fijando que últimamente te has mostrado más  
  
exigente con Gomamon... además te has mostrado más ansioso por la nueva  
  
evolución de Zudomon...  
  
Joe: ...  
  
Matt: Joe, no entiendo... tú siempre has sido el más cauto, el más  
  
sensato...  
  
Joe: Me estás culpando de la muerte de Gomamon, ¿verdad?  
  
Matt: No, no quise decir eso, no fué tu culpa, solo pasó, a cualquiera  
  
le pudo haber pasado...  
  
Joe: ¿Entonces qué?, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir con tus palabras?  
  
Matt (Resignado): No sé, estás algo extraño, es todo... (pensando)  
  
creía que le podría sacar algo..., y pensar que tengo el emblema de la  
  
amistad...  
  
Joe: Bueno..., no sé si contarte esto... lo he tenido guardado por...  
  
mucho  
  
Matt: Joe, si tu deseo es que no se lo diga a nadie más, no se lo diré  
  
a nadie, ¡lo prometo!  
  
Joe: Desde hace un par de meses, he empezado a sentir algo muy especial  
  
por alguien...  
  
Matt (Pensando): Ojala que no sea una de las elegidas...  
  
Joe: Alguien que nos ha acompañado a este mundo...  
  
Matt (Pensando): Debe ser Mimi... no, Sora, ella es...  
  
Joe: Y lo peor es que creo que ni siquiera le gusto...  
  
MATT NO SABIA SI DECIRLE QUE TANTO MIMI COMO SORA YA ESTABAN EN UNA  
  
RELACION... ADEMAS, A ESTA ALTURA, TODO EL MUNDO PARECIA HABERSE DADO  
  
CUENTA...  
  
Joe: Es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro que sienta algo por alguien...  
  
Matt: ¿Por qué?  
  
Joe: Por que es muy menor todavía...  
  
A MATT LE PASO ALGO POR LA MENTE, PERO LUEGO, RECURRIENDO A LA RAZON  
  
SE PUSO A PENSAR...  
  
Matt (Pensando): Mimi no es tan menor, Joe, seguro que si se lo  
  
hubieras dicho antes...  
  
Joe: Y, además tal vez su hermano me mata...  
  
JOE SONRIO CON UNA CARA DE TRISTEZA, SABIA QUE LO QUE DECIA PODIA  
  
PERFECTAMENTE PASAR... Y MATT LE DIO UN VUELCO EL CORAZON...  
  
Matt (Pensando): ¡Mimi no tiene hermano!... Joe, ¡no!, ¡que problema te  
  
has hecho!  
  
MATT DEJO DE ESCUCHAR PARA FORMULAR LA PREGUNTA QUE ACLARARIA POR FIN  
  
LA TERRIBLE INCERTIDUMBRE...  
  
Matt: Joe no estarás hablando de... ¿es acaso Kari?  
  
Joe (Mirando con melancolía el piso): Si..., ¿no es lo más idiota que  
  
has oído en tu vida?  
  
Matt (Que ahora se había puesto bastante nervioso): No, Joe, lo que  
  
sientes no es idiota, además, Kari es una niña muy dulce...  
  
Joe (Interrumpiendo a Matt): Ese es el problema! ella es una niña!, y  
  
yo, ya casi tengo 16...  
  
Matt: Pero ella tampoco es tan niña ya... recuerda que han pasado dos  
  
años desde nuestra vuelta del digimundo...  
  
Joe: Quería decirselo en la ciudad, invitarla a salir... y, con lo del  
  
camping en la isla File, se me hizo la idea que podría ser aquí, en el  
  
digimundo..., pero luego vino ese Demon disfrazado de Genhai a  
  
arruinarme todos los planes...  
  
Matt: Eso explica tu inconformidad, más acentuada que en otras  
  
ocasiones, y luego por qué quisiste terminar con los problemas  
  
rápido...  
  
Joe: Pero ahora, no sé... ya no sé si decirle o no...  
  
Matt: Recuerda que tú también tienes el emblema del valor dentro de  
  
tí...  
  
Joe: No es cierto, ni siquiera sé por qué apareció en mi pecho, todos  
  
los emblemas pueden tener parte en mí, menos el valor...  
  
Matt: ¿Y no era tu plan decírselo?... salvaste a mi hermano en  
  
repetidas ocasiones, siempre fuiste un amigo que, aunque se queja  
  
bastante, siempre está presente para ayudar a los demás...  
  
Joe: No sé... tengo más miedo que cuando arriesgé mi vida por tu  
  
hermano... además, él es también mi amigo...  
  
Matt: Pues, si te sigues tardando...  
  
Joe: ¿Qué? no me digas que me la van a quitar...  
  
Matt: Uno nunca sabe... como tú por ejemplo, ¿quién podría sospecharlo?  
  
Gatomon: Yo!  
  
Joe (Terriblemente nervioso): Ga... Gato... mon... ¿cuánto has  
  
escuchado?  
  
Gatomon: No sé... mis sospechas empezaron el día antes de partir para  
  
el continente Server... yo soy un animal nocturno... me estaba  
  
levantando para hacer la ronda nocturna, cuando te ví, estabas de  
  
guardia, nadie te lo había pedido, simplemente lo hiciste, cuidabas de  
  
Sora, Mimi, Tk y... Kari  
  
Joe: Eso no tiene nada de raro...  
  
PERO LUEGO JOE SE ACORDO DE LO QUE HIZO, Y NO QUISO QUE MATT OYERA...  
  
Joe: Gatomon, vete por favor...  
  
Gatomon: No he acabado!!!; Recuerdo que arreglaste las cobijas que  
  
tenía Tk, luego, sin hacer ruido, fuiste a recoger algo de tus cosas...  
  
era una cobija más, yo creía que se la podrías a Tk, pero tú se la  
  
pusiste a Kari, después te inclinaste a acariciar suavemente su cabello  
  
mientras cerrabas los ojos y esbozabas una sonrisa... esas son pruebas  
  
suficientes para cualquiera, pero yo te cedí el beneficio de la duda...  
  
Joe (Ya no luchaba por negarlo): ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿se lo contarás a  
  
Kari?  
  
Gatomon: No hace falta...  
  
Joe: ¡Ya se lo dijiste!!!, ¿como pudiste? y ¡sin siquiera preguntarme!  
  
Gatomon: Eso tampoco fue necesario... de alguna manera ella lo sabía  
  
antes...  
  
Joe: ¿Cuán antes? ¿cómo lo sabes tú? ¡no tenías contacto con ella desde  
  
hace más de dos años!  
  
Gatomon: Si, ¡antes!!!  
  
Matt: Antes!  
  
Gatomon: Sí, ella parecía saberlo, una vez, que hablábamos de cosas de  
  
chicas y le pregunté que debía hacer si alguno la besaba... y me  
  
respondió: "¡Dales unos buenos arañazos en la cara!", luego se echó a  
  
reír... pero luego me dijo: "Si el superior Joe lo hace, dejalo, o lo  
  
lastimará...", en ese entonces me pareció extremadamente extraño ese  
  
pedido...  
  
Joe: ¿Será que a ella también le gusto?  
  
Gatomon: Ella te quiere, pero te quiere como a un hermano mayor...  
  
Joe: ¡Lo sabía!, ¡no tengo esperanzas!!!  
  
Gatomon: Nadie dijo eso, si de derdad la quieres, lucha, verás que tú  
  
puedes...  
  
VINIENDO DEL DIGIMON ACOMPAÑANTE DE KARI, EL CONSEJO NO SERIA EN  
  
VANO, PENSO JOE...  
  
Gatomon: Tengo que irme, o Kari me extrañará...  
  
SEGUIDAMENTE, GATOMON SE FUE CORRIENDO...  
  
Matt: Toma muy en cuenta las palabras de Gatomon, Joe, ¡de eso depende  
  
tu felicidad!  
  
Joe: Déjame pensar con calma...  
  
JOE SE FUE CALMADAMENTE, PERO ALGO TRISTE Y PENSATIVO, PENSAR QUE, DE  
  
ALGUNA MANERA, KARI LO SABIA...  
  
Gomamon: ¡Chicos no me lo van a creer!  
  
Matt y Joe (que se ya estaba marchando): ¿Qué?  
  
Gomamon: Apenas encontré unos pocos peces, ¡el estanque está desierto!,  
  
este era uno de los estanques más abundantes en peces...  
  
Matt: Yo creo que es obra de Demon, quiere que llegemos débiles a su  
  
guarida...  
  
Joe: No se preocupen, yo traje comida en mi bolso, por si algo así se  
  
presentaba...  
  
EN LA NOCHE ARMARON UNA FOGATA, TAI Y MATT SE FUERON A DORMIR RENDIDOS,  
  
Y ESTABAN TAN CANSADOS, QUE SE DURMIERON EN CUANTO SE ACOSTARON... JOE,  
  
POR SU PARTE, VIENDO A TAI DORMIDO Y SORA MIRANDOLO TIERNAMENTE DESDE  
  
DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN ELLA Y MIMI, SE ARMO DE ALGO DE VALOR Y SE ACERCO  
  
A KARI, QUE TODAVIA TERMINABA DE COMER...  
  
Joe: Kari... eh... te gustó la comida? (pensando) Joe, ¿qué clase de  
  
preguntas haces?  
  
Kari: Si, muchas gracias Joe...  
  
Joe: ¿Por qué no me dices superior Joe como las chicas?  
  
Kari: Tú eres un buén amigo, no veo por qué no decirte de tu nombre...  
  
Joe: Si... Kari, ¿tú solo me ves como tu amigo?  
  
Kari (Dudando extrañada por la pregunta de Joe): Si, aunque...  
  
EL RUBOR SUBIO RAPIDAMENTE A LAS MEJILLAS DE KARI...  
  
Joe (Que no podía disimular su emoción): ¿Por qué no continúas Kari?  
  
MIENTRAS PARECIA QUE LAS COSAS TRANSCURRIAN EN PAZ, UNA VISITA NOCTURNA  
  
SE OCUPA DE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO...  
  
Venomiotysmon: Nos extrañaron, niños elegidos???  
  
Matt (Despierta sobresaltado): Pero qué???, ah, eres tú, ¡acabemos con  
  
ellos muchachos!  
  
Todos: Si!!!  
  
Tk: No, hermano, yo me hago cargo!  
  
Matt (Un poco extrañado por lo que dice Tk): ¿Tu solo hermano?  
  
Tk: Sí, ya verás que puedo... ahora Patamon!!  
  
Patamon: ¡Si!  
  
MIENTRAS PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONABA, TK SE PREPARABA PARA LA BATALLA  
  
Matt (Viendo con extrañeza lo que hace su hermano): Tk... ¿qué estás  
  
haciendo?  
  
Tk: ¡Me preparo para apoyar a Magnaangemon!  
  
Matt (Asustado): ¿Vas a pelear???  
  
Tk: No, se me ocurrió un plan...  
  
MIENTRAS TK LE CONTABA SU PLAN A MATT, LOS DEMAS SE PREPARABAN PARA  
  
AYUDAR A MAGNAANGEMON, EN CASO QUE ALGO SALGA MAL...  
  
Tai (Levantándose): ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?  
  
Todos: Tai...  
  
Agumon (Llevándose a Tai a otro lugar para salvarlo de ser linchado por  
  
la masa popular): Tai, Tk y Patamon van a pelear...  
  
Tai: Prepárate Agumon, vas a evolucionar...  
  
Agumon: No, Tai, al parecer Tk tiene un plan...  
  
Tai: ¿Y Matt lo sabe?  
  
Agumon: Si, él le va a ayudar...  
  
Tai: Bueno, de todos modos, vamos a estar listos por si algo pasa...  
  
(gritando) ¡¡ahhhhhhh!!!, ¡si son cuatro!!!  
  
Agumon: Tai... (gritando) ¿y recién te das cuenta?  
  
Tai: ¿Como los van a vencer solo ellos dos?, Patamon no tiene nivel  
  
Mega...  
  
Agumon: Pero Magnaangemon es uno de los digimon más fuertes que hay...  
  
Tai (pensando): ¿Qué clase de hermano es Matt para dejar que Tk haga  
  
algo asi?... aunque... el pudo con su astucia contra Puppetmon... no  
  
creo que le haga falta mi ayuda...  
  
POR LO MENOS TAI RECONOCIA QUE A VECES NO SABIA SER TAN BRILLANTE COMO  
  
TODOS...  
  
Magnaangemon: ¡¡¡Ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tk: ¡¡¡Vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOS GRITOS DE MAGNAANGEMON Y TK HICIERON QUE LOS VENOMMIOTYSMON  
  
DIRIGIERAN SU ATAQUE HACIA ELLOS...  
  
Matt: ¡Tk pero qué haces!!!  
  
TK, EN LA ESPALDA DE MAGNAANGEMON, AVANZABA CON EL DIGIVICE A TODA  
  
VELOCIDAD HACIA LOS VENOMMIOTYSMON...  
  
Matt (continúa gritando): ¡¡¡Tk!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pensando) ojala que los  
  
Venommiotysmon se lo crean...  
  
Venommiotysmon: Ahora si que se han vuelto locos... enviar a el mas  
  
pequeño...  
  
Magnaangemon: Ahora!!!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon digimon digievolve a... Metalgarurumon!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metálico!  
  
EL ATAQUE DE METALGARURUMON DESCONCERTO A LOS VENOMMIOTYSMON QUE DIERON  
  
VUELTA PARA QUE ALGUNO DE ELLOS SE ENCARGE DE EL...  
  
Magnaangemon: La puerta del destino!  
  
Tk (que ahora ponía el digivice sobre la espalda de Magnanangemon): Es  
  
ahora o nunca!  
  
Magnaangemon: Todos empujenlos hacia la puerta... ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
TODOS, QUE SE ALISTABAN PARA AYUDAR A MAGNAANGEMON, SE ASUSTARON AL  
  
ESCUCHAR SU GRITO...  
  
Tk (gritando asustado): ¿Qué pasa?  
  
DE PRONTO, TK, QUE HABÍA ESTADO SOBRE MAGNAANGEMON, EMPEZO A  
  
DESAPARECER, ANTE LOS ASUSTADOS OJOS DE SU HERMANO Y SUS AMIGOS...  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡Tk!!!!!!!!!!  
  
T- Mangnaangemon: No se preocupen, él esta bien, siento su fuerza...  
  
DELANTE DE TODOS, LA FUSION DE TK Y MAGNAANGEMON, QUE AUNQUE ERA  
  
IDENTICO A MAGNAANGEMON, LLEVABA EN EL ESCUDO Y EN EL PECHO EL SIMBOLO  
  
DE LA ESPERANZA...  
  
Metalgarurumon: Matt, ¿crees que nosotros podamos hacer eso?  
  
Matt: No lo sé...  
  
EN REALIDAD A MATT LE IMPORTABA POCO SI ES QUE LOS DEMAS PODIAN  
  
HACERLO, LO QUE LE IMPORTABA ERA SI ES QUE SE PODIA DESHACER...  
  
T- Magnaangemon: Golpe de esperanza!!!  
  
Izzy: Esto es muy raro...  
  
Mimi (que se abrazaba fuerte de Izzy): ¿Qué?, ¿qué puede ser mas raro  
  
que esto?  
  
Izzy: El analizador de digimon dice que "eso" no es un digimon...  
  
Matt: ¡Es por que no es un digimon!, ¡es mi hermano y su compañero!  
  
Tai: Greymon, Matt esta muy nervioso como para ayudar a su hermano,  
  
vamos a intentar hacer lo mis...  
  
EL SUELO TEMBLO, LAS NUBES VOLARON A GRANDES VELOCIDADES, ALEJANDOSE  
  
DEL LUGAR DE LA PELEA A CAUSA DE LA INTENSIDAD DEL GOLPE...  
  
Sora: Agárrense todos de lo q... Tai!!!  
  
LA INTENSIDAD DEL GOLPE, QUE ACABO CON DOS VENOMMIOTYSMON APENAS LOS  
  
IMPACTO, HACIA QUE TODOS, INCLUIDAS LAS INMENSAS MOLES QUE SE CONOCIAN  
  
COMO VENOMMIOTYSMON, VOLARAN LEJOS...  
  
Tai: Sora!!!  
  
Joe: Kari!!!  
  
Birdramon: Ahhhhh!!! Sora!!!  
  
T- Magnaangemon: ¡Golpe de esperanza!  
  
DESPUES DE QUE T-MAGNAANGEMON ACABARA CON LOS CUATRO VENOMMIOTYSMON...  
  
Tai (Gritando): ¡Sora!, ¡Kari!, ¡Greymon!, ¡Matt!, ¡Izzy!, ¡¿donde  
  
están todos?!!!  
  
Koromon: Ahhh, Tai... jamas creí que un digimon tuviera tanta fuerza...  
  
Matt: Les digo que no es un digimon!!!  
  
Kari: Debe estar nervioso por que Magnaangemon todavía no llega...  
  
T- Magnaangemon (gritando mientras aterriza): ¿Están todos bien?  
  
Matt: ¿Donde está Tk?, ¡Magnaangemon dime!!!  
  
T- Magnaangemon: No soy Magnaangemon, soy T- Magnaangemon, Tk esta  
  
bien...  
  
DICHO ESTO, T- MAGNAANGEMON, DEEVOLUCIONO DE NUEVO A UN TOKOMON, Y, A  
  
UN COSTADO, YACIA TK, QUE SE INCORPORABA CON GRAN ENERGIA...  
  
Tk (Corriendo al lado de los demas): ¿Vieron como los acabamos?  
  
Mimi: Si, pero casi acabas con nosotr...  
  
Matt (Interrumpiendo a Mimi): Tk, ¿estas bien?  
  
Tk (abrazando a su hermano): Si, estoy bien, mejor que nunca, tu, ¿como  
  
estás Tokomon?  
  
Tokomon: Me siento... me siento...  
  
TODOS ESPERABAN LA RESPUESTA DE TOKOMON, Y SE ACERCABAN LENTAMENTE A  
  
EL, PORQUE CADA VEZ HABLABA MAS BAJO...  
  
Tokomon: Me siento... ¡Me siento más fuerte que todos!!!  
  
TODOS AL SUELO...  
  
Tai: Realmente no me esperaba una respuesta asi...  
  
Matt: Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que dormir, especialmente Tk y  
  
Tokomon...  
  
Todos: ¡Buenas noches!  
  
NI BIEN SE HABIAN ACOSTADO, DEL SUELO EMPEZO A SALIR UNA GRAN MOLE DE  
  
ROCA, DEBAJO DE ELLA UNA ENTRADA A LO QUE PARECIA SER UN TEMPLO DENTRO  
  
DE UNA CAVERNA...  
  
Izzy: Miren, ¡debe ser la guarida de Demon!  
  
Mimi: Discúlpenme, pero yo voy a entrar mañana...  
  
Matt: Es mejor que descansemos aquí afuera, mañana entramos...  
  
Tai: ¿Y si Demon sale?  
  
Matt (Casi durmiéndose): Tai hará guardia...  
  
Tai: Pero... por qué yo... oigan... ¡escúchenme!... Agumon, ¡hagamos  
  
guardia!... ¿Agumon?... ¡Agumon!, ¡maldición!, tengo que hacer guardia  
  
yo solo...  
  
Sora: Izzy!  
  
Izzy: ¿Si Sora?  
  
Sora: Hay unos simbolos sobre la entrada de la cueva...  
  
Izzy: A ver... dejame ver... esos simbolos ya me son conocidos, hasta  
  
los puedo traducir sin necesidad de usar mi Laptop... dejame  
  
acercarme... dice: "El cubículo de Demon"  
  
DUERMEN... TODOS, MENOS TAI, DUERMEN, CON ESPERANZAS EN QUE MAÑANA  
  
PUEDAN DERROTAR AL MAL QUE UNA VEZ MAS AMENAZA EL DIGIMUNDO... PERO,  
  
¿CUAL SERA EL VERDADERO PODER DE DEMON?, ¿QUE SERA LO QUE LES ESPERA  
  
ADENTRO?, ¿SERAN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTES?... ¡HASTA MAÑANA!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
¡Hola!, espero que por este capítulo no sea fuertemente criticado, y  
  
que no se me vengan encima todo tipo de fans de Takari y gente que me  
  
diga que en la serie nunca se fusionan los digimons con sus  
  
digipartners...  
  
Realmente, pienso que los niños nunca pelean, y que eso... no sé...  
  
como que le quita un poco de algo a la serie...  
  
Este capítulo es el antepenúltimo... todavía falta para el epílogo...  
  
pero, como adelanto, les diré que el siguiente capítulo se titula:  
  
"Vamos por Mimi: Cuando la Luz y la Sinceridad trabajan juntos", tal y  
  
como nos han hecho en la serie, lo más importante o más emocionante,  
  
lo ponen como título... eso le quita algo de sorpresa... pero por lo  
  
menos no es como en otras series, que te cuentan el final en el  
  
título...  
  
Espero sus criticas, gritos, insultos, bofetadas virtuales,  
  
comentarios, todo menos virus... escribanme a: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Su amigo Alvaro Javier Sanchez se despide y pide disculpas por tardar  
  
tanto en sacar el sexto capítulo...  
  
Alvaro Javier SanchezBolivia 


	7. Vamos por Mimi: Cuando la Luz y la Since...

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 7.- Vamos por Mimi: Cuando la Luz y la Sinceridad trabajan  
  
juntos  
  
MIENTRAS POR ENCIMA DE LA GRAN MOLE DE TIERRA QUE SE HABIA LEVANTADO  
  
DELANTE DE LOS NIÑOS APARECIA TIMIDAMENTE EL SOL, UN PAR DE SERES  
  
HACIAN PREPARATIVOS...  
  
Mimi (Despertando): ¿Qué pasa?, ¿una chica ya no puede dormir  
  
tranquila?  
  
Agumon: Shhh! Duermete otra vez Mimi, Gatomon y yo tenemos algo que  
  
hacer...  
  
Mimi (Gritando): ¡¿Y como quieren que duerma con tanto rui...  
  
Gatomon (Tapándole la boca a Mimi): Shhhhh!!!, ¿no ves que tenemos algo  
  
que hacer?, ¡no queremos despertar a los demás!  
  
Mimi (Tranquilizándose un poco): Procuren ya no hacer tanto ruido, y yo  
  
ya no me hago problemas...  
  
Agumon y Gatomon: Si!  
  
Gatomon (Mirando la profundidad de la cueva-templo): Agumon...  
  
Agumon: ¿Si, Gatomon?  
  
Gatomon: ¿Como crees que sea Demon?  
  
Agumon: Ya lo vimos ayer, ¿no te acuerdas?  
  
Gatomon: No, no me refiero a eso, digo, se parecerá a los darkmasters,  
  
a Miotysmon, o a Devimon...  
  
Agumon: Yo creo que se debe parecer a Devimon...  
  
Gatomon: Si...  
  
MIENTRAS, MIMI, QUE YA NO PODIA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO, DECIDIO IR A LAVAR  
  
SU ROPA...  
  
Mimi: Nunca lo hubiese creído...gracias a que vine al digimundo,  
  
aprendí a lavarme la ropa yo sola... Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
TODOS SE DESPERTARON CON EL FUERTE GRITO DE MIMI...  
  
Izzy: Mimi!!! ¿donde estas?  
  
EL SILENCIO SOLO DESESPERABA A LOS NIÑOS...  
  
Izzy: ¡Mimi!!!, ¡Mimi! ¡¿donde estás?!  
  
Todos: Mimi!!!  
  
DE PRONTO, TODAS LAS VOCES FUERON ACALLADAS POR UNA PROFUNDA VOZ...  
  
Demon: Si quieren volver a ver a Mimi con vida, tendran que vencerme!  
  
jajaja jaja!!!  
  
Agumon: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?  
  
Matt: ¡Tenemos que alistarnos para ir de una vez!  
  
MIENTRAS TODOS DISCUTIAN LOS PORMENORES DEL RESCATE, IZZY HABIA QUEDADO  
  
CONSTERNADO EN UN RINCON... SE SENTIA TAN IMPOTENTE, NO HABER PODIDO  
  
SALVARLA...  
  
Izzy (Pensando): ¿por qué? ¡no pude hacer nada!, ¿no pudiste  
  
acompañarla? ¿por qué a ella?  
  
Tentomon (Adivinando lo que pensaba Izzy): Izzy, no te culpes, no fue  
  
tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, Demon dijo que nos esperaría dentro de  
  
su guarida...  
  
Izzy: El señor Genhai me dijo que Demon es uno de los digimon mas bajos  
  
embusteros y crueles...  
  
Tentomon: ¡Izzy! Vamos en este instante!!!  
  
A IZZY CIERTAMENTE LE HABIA SORPRENDIDO LA DECISION DE SU AMIGO...  
  
Izzy (Ya un poco repuesto): Es lo que debemos hacer Tentomon, pero tal  
  
vez...  
  
Tentomon: No, Izzy, ¡si es que nos fusionamos tal como lo hicieron Tk y  
  
Magnaangemon seguro que lo podemos derrotar!  
  
Izzy: Recuerda que Magnaangemon es uno de los digimon mas fuertes...  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon digimon a... Kabutterimon!  
  
Izzy: Esta bien, déjame decirles a los otros...  
  
Kabutterimon: Kabutterimon digimon a... Megakabutterimon!  
  
Izzy: Muchachos, Megakabuterimon y yo iremos a investigar un poco sobre  
  
el templo de Demon...  
  
Megakabutterimon: Megakabutterimon digimon digievolve a...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon!  
  
Izzy: Vamos, Herculeskabutterimon!  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Si, recuerden muchachos, allí estaré yo para  
  
ayudarlo!  
  
LOS NIÑOS HABIAN QUEDADO ASOMBRADOS POR LA DESICION DE IZZY, DESPUES DE  
  
TODO, ERA UN MUCHACHO CAUTO, PERO CON LO DE MIMI...  
  
Matt: Dentro de 5 minutos, todos entraremos, procura no alejarte mucho  
  
Izzy: Si...  
  
MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS SE ALISTABAN PARA ENTRAR, IZZY Y  
  
HERCULESKABUTTERIMON ENCONTRABAN, TAN SOLO A UNOS METROS DE LA ENTRADA,  
  
UN PORTAL COMO EL QUE USARON MIOTYSMON, Y ELLOS...  
  
Izzy: Debió ser por eso que no supimos antes de la presencia de  
  
Demon...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Y, bueno Izzy, como vamos a entrar?  
  
Izzy: Parece que Demon nos la dejó fácil, porque la entrada ya estaba  
  
preparada para abrirse...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Abrela!  
  
MIENTRAS IZZY ESTABA PREPARANDO TODO PARA LA ENTRADA DE ELLOS, Y PARA  
  
QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS LOS PUEDAN SEGUIR...  
  
Izzy: Listo!  
  
E IZZY Y HERCULESKABUTTERIMON INGRESARON AL PORTAL...  
  
Izzy y Herculeskabutterimon: Ahhhhh!!!!!  
  
MIENTRAS, LOS OTROS  
  
Tai: ¿Vamos, mi amor?  
  
Sora (Ruborizándose): Si, Tai...  
  
Todos: Uhhhh!!!! Ahhhh Ehhhh!!!  
  
Palmon: Dejen de molestar, deberían estar procupados por Mimi!  
  
TODOS HABIAN OLVIDADO A PALMON, CUANDO HACE APENAS UNOS MINUTOS ATRAS  
  
TUVIERON QUE AGARRARLA ENTRE TODOS PARA QUE NO SE VAYA DETRAS DE  
  
MIMI...  
  
Matt: Gabumon y yo listos!  
  
Sora: Piyomon y yo listas!  
  
Joe: ¿Estás lista Kari?  
  
Kari: Gatomon y yo ya estamos listas!  
  
Joe: Gomamon vamos  
  
Gomamon: Vamos  
  
Tk: Vamos Patamon!  
  
Palmon: Vamos todos  
  
Y PALMON SE HECHO A CORRER HACIA EL TEMPLO...  
  
Tai, Agumon, Matt y Gabumon: Palmon espéranos!  
  
Palmon: Miren esto!  
  
Todos: Ohhhh!!!  
  
TODOS QUEDARON ADMIRADOS DELANTE DEL PORTAL, QUE SI BIEN ESTABA ENTRE  
  
ABIERTO, SE MOSTRABA HACIA ELLOS COMO UNA FEROZ BOCA, DISPUESTA A  
  
COMERLOS...  
  
Tai: Izzy lo dejó todo listo, no tenemos tiempo que perder!  
  
MIENTRAL LOS NIÑOS Y SUS ACOMPAÑANTES EMPEZABAN EL VIAJE DIMENSIONAL,  
  
IZZY Y HERCULESKABUTTERIMON LLEGABAN A SU DESTINO...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Izzy, mira!  
  
Izzy: Esto sin duda es obra de Demon!  
  
ANTE LOS ASOMBRADOS OJOS DEL PAR, UNA PROSPERA CIUDAD, AL PARECER UNA  
  
CAPITAL, EN EL CENTRO, COMO TRONO Y MONUMENTO A LA VEZ, UN INMENSO  
  
CASTILLO, CORONADO EN LA CIMA CON UNA INMENSA ESTATUA DE DEMON, MIRANDO  
  
JUSTO A LA POSICION DE IZZY Y SU DIGIMON, CON LAS ALAS EXTENDIDAS, DE  
  
ELLAS, MUCHOS DIGIMON SALIAN VOLANDO A DIFERENTES DIRECCIONES...  
  
Izzy: Es extraño, Herculeskabutterimon, si te fijas, no ha causado la  
  
destrucción que causó Miotysmon cuando vino a nuestro mundo, sino que  
  
ha establecido una ciudad en esta dimensión, y la ha hecho prosperar,  
  
pero lo más probable es que haya sometido a los habitantes de esta  
  
dimensión para lograrlo...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Izzy, esos seres que parten de las alas de la  
  
estatua de Demon no son digimons... bueno, se parecen a unos que  
  
conozco, pero con variaciones...  
  
DE PRONTO, UN GRUPO DE ELLOS VINIERON HACIA HERCULESKABUTTERIMON Y SU  
  
AMIGO...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: ¡Izzy, vamos a ver si podemos hacer una fusión!  
  
Izzy: No herculeskabutterimon, es mejor que guardes tus energías!  
  
MIENTRAS HERCULESKABUTTERIMON E IZZY MONTADO EN SU ESPALDA HUIAN HACIA  
  
OTRA ZONA DE LA CIUDAD, LOS SERES PARECIDOS A DIGIMONS ATERRIZABAN  
  
DELANTE DE LA PUERTA DIMENSIONAL...  
  
Izzy: Tendremos que volver a pelear Herculeskabutterimon, porque los  
  
demás no saben que los están esperando...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: ¡Scissor Claw!  
  
R-Seadramon: Ahhh!!!  
  
Izzy: Déjame revisar la información de ese ser... ¡no aparece nada!  
  
R-Seadramon: Es que no soy un digimon! soy R-Seadramon!  
  
Izzy: R-Seadramon?  
  
R-Seadramon: Soy mitad digimon!  
  
Izzy: ¿Y la otra mitad de donde proviene?  
  
AL PARECER, LAS PREGUNTAS DE IZZY IBAN HORADANDO EN UN PUNTO DEBIL DE  
  
R-SEADRAMON...  
  
R-Seadramon: ¿Por qué este interrogatorio?  
  
HERCULESKABUTTERIMON SE LE HECHO ENCIMA...  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Responde las preguntas de Izzy!  
  
R-Seadramon (Hablando con dificultad): Soy... mitad... digimon y  
  
mitad... no sé que... soy de la otra mitad... ¿podrías quitarte de  
  
encima mío?  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: No, primero dime, ¿eres sirviente de Demon?  
  
R-Seadramon: ¿Sirviente?, no, ¡soy un empleado de la policía! ¿Quienes  
  
son ustedes?, ¿Qué clase de Digimon eres tú?, Demon no nos fusiona con  
  
digimon tan débiles...  
  
Izzy: Yo no soy un digimon, soy un ser de otra dimensión! soy un  
  
huma...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, Y DESPUES DE UN LARGO VIAJE, ARRIVAN LOS DEMAS...  
  
Tai (Reponiéndose de la llegada): Izzy, ¿ese es un sirviente de Demon?  
  
R-Dramon: ¡Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que soy un policía!  
  
Tai: Pero... ¿Donde estamos?, ¿qué clase de lugar es este?  
  
A TAI AL PARECER LE LLAMO LA ATENCIÓN UNA ESPECIE DE  
  
HOMBRE-DIGIMON-DELFIN...  
  
Tai: Izzy, me podrías decir si es que víste lo mismo que yo?  
  
Izzy: A ver... es un... es un Marinedevimon...  
  
Tai: Agumon!  
  
Agumon: Agumon digimon digievol...  
  
Izzy: Espera un momento!  
  
Tai: ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Izzy: No ves que esta ciudad está plagada de "Policias", seguro que si  
  
atacas a un ciudadano inocente te arrestan, o peor...  
  
Tai: Maldita sea! Ahora como vamos a llegar a Demon, ¿o te olvidas de  
  
Mimi?  
  
Izzy: Presisamente lo contrario, por eso es que estoy planeando todo  
  
con cuidado, esperame unos minutos, y tendré listo un plan, mientras,  
  
habla con R-Seadramon...  
  
PERO EXTRAÑAMENTE, R-SEADRAMON, QUE ANTES ERA CORDIAL Y ATENTO, Y  
  
MIENTRAS AYUDABA A INCORPORARSE A SORA, CAMBIO REPENTINAMENTE...  
  
R-Seadramon: Ahora van a luchar contra un digno rival!  
  
Agumon: Agumon digimon digievolve a... Wargreymon  
  
Wargreymon: Tai ahora!  
  
TAI SALTA SOBRE LA ESPALDA DE WARGREYMON, AMBOS CON INTENSIONES DE  
  
FUSIONARSE, TAL Y COMO LO HICIERAN MAGNAANGEMON Y TK...  
  
Tai: ¿Pero qué pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo fusionarme con Wargreymon?  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO RECORDO QUE FUE LA ESPERANZA QUE PUSO TK EN SU PLAN Y EN  
  
LOS DEMAS LO QUE LO LLEVO A SU FUSION, LE DIERON GANAS DE HACER ALGO,  
  
PERO TAMBIEN RECORDO AL TERRIBLE SKULLGREYMON QUE UNA VEZ FUERA SU  
  
AMIGO GREYMON...  
  
Tai: Acercate lo suficiente a R-Seadramon, ¡tengo otro de mis  
  
brillantes planes!  
  
Wargreymon: Tai... bueno, pero recuerda que si algo sale mal, deberás  
  
protegerte a tí mismo a toda costa, yo se protegerme solo...  
  
Tai: Hazlo ahora!  
  
WARGREYMON SE ACERCO A R-SEADRAMON A GRAN VELOCIDAD, Y TAI SALTO A LA  
  
NUCA DE R-SEADRAMON, Y LE PEGO EL DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA EN PLENA  
  
CABEZA...  
  
R-Seadramon: Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
Tai: Funcionó!  
  
Wargreymon: Si yo no le hice nada!  
  
Tai: R-Seadramon, ¿estás bien?  
  
R-Seadramon: ¿Qué... qué me pasó?  
  
Tai: Perdiste la cordura...  
  
Izzy: Herculeskabutterimon, Tai tubo una gran idea, estos seres mitad  
  
digimon-mitad otra cosa son pacíficos, debió ser Demon quien los obliga  
  
a comportarse así...  
  
Todos: ¡Vamos al castillo!  
  
Izzy: Sé paciente Mimi, ya vamos a tu rescate...  
  
MIENTRAS LOS NIÑOS Y SUS DIGIMONS SE DIRIGIAN AL CASTILLO DE DEMON,  
  
PROTEGIDOS POR EL PODER DE SUS DIGIVICES, UNA PRESENCIA EXTRAÑA LOS  
  
SEGUIA, NADANDO AGILMENTE CERCA A LA COSTA...  
  
Marinedevimon: No piensen que los voy a dejar ir mas lejos...  
  
Tai: Es el Marinedevimon que vimos mas temprano...  
  
Joe: Es un ser marino, ¡Zudomon y yo nos podemos encargar de él!  
  
Gomamon: Que nos ayude Gatomon!  
  
JOE SE SONROJO, Y ACERCANDO DISIMULADAMENTE A GOMAMON LE DIJO...  
  
Joe: Gomamon, ¿qué cosas dices? ¿por qué dijiste eso?  
  
Gomamon: Joe, soy tu compañero, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?  
  
(susurrando) que iluso es Joe a veces...  
  
Joe: Te oí!  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon digimon a... Ikkakumon!  
  
Kari: Vamos, Gatomon...  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon digimon a... Zudomon!  
  
Zudomon: Joe, Gatomon vamos!  
  
Joe: Si!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon digimon a... Angewomon!  
  
Marinedevimon: Tomen!  
  
EL ATAQUE DE MARINEDEVIMON, COMO UN POTENTE TORPEDO, FUE A IMPACTAR EN  
  
LA DURA CORAZA DE ZUDOMON, EL CUAL SE ALISTABA PARA REALIZAR SU  
  
ATAQUE...  
  
Zudomon: Martillo Vulcán!  
  
Joe: Angewomon, Kari vengan aquí, desde aquí podrán atacar mejor!  
  
MARINEDEVIMON SE PIERDE EN LA PROFUNDIDAD DEL OCEANO, PARA APARECER POR  
  
DEBAJO DE ZUDOMON, IMPACTANDO CON UNO DE SUS TORPEDOS EN UNA DE LAS  
  
PARTES BLANDAS DE ZUDOMON...  
  
Zudomon: Ahhhhh!  
  
CON LA INTENSIDAD DEL GOLPE, JOE, KARI Y ANGEWOMON VOLARON POR LOS  
  
AIRES, CAYENDO EN EL AGUA, A MERCED DE MARINEDEVIMON...  
  
Joe: Kari!  
  
Zudomon: La tengo Joe!  
  
Tai (Pensando): Joe, no quisiera ser ingrato con mis amigos, pero creo  
  
que mi hermana es muy pequeña para tí... pero me alegro que tenga una  
  
persona que la quiera como la quieres tú, además, eres muy buen partido  
  
para cualquier chica...  
  
AL PENSAR LO ULTIMO, A TAI LE RECORRIO UN ESCALIFRIO POR TODO EL CUERPO  
  
Tai: No, Joe es incapaz de quitarme a Sora...  
  
Sora (Ruborizándose): ¿A qué viene eso Tai?  
  
Tai: No, ehhhh no, nada, es que tan solo pensaba...  
  
Sora: Ahhh, ya te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?  
  
Tai: A... a qué te refieres?  
  
Sora: A Joe...  
  
Tai: ¿que le gusta Kari?, si, me acabo de dar cuenta, creo que no solo  
  
le gusta...  
  
Sora: Si, Kari es una gran chica, para que tenga a una persona tan  
  
seria y razonable, noble y tierno, colaborador y atento...  
  
Tai (Celoso): Ya hasta parece que te gusta...  
  
Sora: No me molestaría que fueras un poco parecido a Joe o Izzy...  
  
ZUDOMON PROTEGIA, POR ENCARGO DE JOE, A KARI COMO UNA PRIORIDAD. CUANDO  
  
POR FIN TODOS REGRESARON A LA ESPALDA DE ZUDOMON...  
  
Angewomon: Joe te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por Kari, y a tí,  
  
principalmente Zudomon, gracias...  
  
Marinedevimon: ¡Toma esto!!!  
  
Joe: Ahora  
  
EL PLAN DE JOE, NO SOLO ESTABA RESULTANDO, SINO QUE DESESPERABA A UN  
  
SER QUE ESPERABA OCULTO EN LO PROFUNDO DE LAS AGUAS...  
  
Zudomon: ¡Martillo vulcán máximo poder!!!  
  
NI BIEN MARINEDEVIMON SE ACERCABA A ZUDOMON PARA ATACARLO POR DEBAJO,  
  
ESTE LO RECIBIO CON UN FUERTE IMPACTO...  
  
Joe: ¡Si!!!, ¡Victoria!, ahora espera que vuelva a la superfie para  
  
terminarlo, mejor si te ayuda tambien Angewomon...  
  
ANGEWOMON RAPIDAMENTE VOLO PARA CUBRIR MEJOR LA ZONA...  
  
Joe: Kari, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
Kari (Ruborizándose): ¿Si, Joe?  
  
EL EMBLEMA DE JOE BRILLO CON MAS INTENSIDAD...  
  
Raiku: ¿Creyeron que derrotarían a Marinedevimon con facilidad?  
  
Joe: ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Raiku: Soy Raiku, mano derecha de Demon, y no pasaran de aquí!  
  
Joe: Pero si tu no eres un digimon, más bien pareces un... ¡niño!  
  
ERA CIERTO, RAIKU, TENIA LA APARIENCIA DE UN NIÑO, CON LA DIFERENCIA  
  
DEL COLOR DE LA PIEL, DE EL SU PIEL ERA VERDE-AZULADO, TENIA UN DELGADO  
  
TRAJE COLOR AZUL OSCURO, QUE LE CUBRIA TODO EL CUERPO, Y REFUERZOS DE  
  
METAL EN LOS HOMBROS, RODILLAS Y CODOS, EL CABELLO, DESORDENADAMENTE  
  
CUBRIENDOLE LOS OJOS, LE DABAN LA TIPICA APARIENCIA DE UN NIÑO, (O UN  
  
PERSONAJE DE KING OF FIGHTERS... JEJE)  
  
Raiku: No conoces el poder que podemos tener Marinedevimon y yo  
  
juntos...  
  
Joe: Y veras mi poder y el de Zudomon, Angewomon, por favor, tendrás  
  
que llevar a Kari a la costa, pero antes dejame decirle una sola  
  
cosa...  
  
ANGEWOMON, QUE YA SABIA QUE LE QUERIA DECIR JOE A KARI, PREFIRIO  
  
DEJARLOS SOLOS UN INSTANTE...  
  
Joe: Kari, tan solo quería decirte, antes de que me ponga a batallar,  
  
que si algo me pasa, sepas que...  
  
DE NUEVO EL EMBLEMA...  
  
Joe: quiero que sepas que te quiero, que he sentido esto desde hace mas  
  
de un año, que si no hubiesemos venido al digimundo te lo hubiera dicho  
  
en una situación... mas romántica...  
  
AMBOS SE RUBORIZARON...  
  
Joe: Agewomon, llévate a Kari!...  
  
ESTO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE DIJERA JOE, ANTES DE DESAPARECER...  
  
Zudomon: Ahora verás de lo que somos capaces Joe y yo!  
  
R-Marinedevimon: No creas que me intimidas!  
  
J-Zudomon: Martillo...  
  
TAI, SORA E IZZY SE EMPEZABAN A REFUGIAR, PORQUE RECORDABAN EL  
  
INCIDENTE CON T-MAGNAANGEMON...  
  
Tai: Agárrense de donde puedan!  
  
J-Zudomon: Vulcan!!!  
  
DE NUEVO, LA ONDA DE CHOQUE DEL ATAQUE DE J-ZUDOMON HIZO VOLAR A TODOS  
  
LOS PRESENTES, NIÑOS, DIGIMONS Y SERES FUSIONADOS QUE PRESENCIABAN LA  
  
BATALLA...  
  
R-Marinedevimon: Ahhh!!!  
  
EL ATAQUE DE J-ZUDOMON, QUE IMPACTO CON GRAN FUERZA SOBRE LA SUPERFICIE  
  
DEL AGUA PRODUJO GRANDES OLAS, DEJANDO UN HUECO DE 5 METROS EN EL AGUA,  
  
Y MOVIENDO LAS AGUAS A GRAN VELOCIDAD, R-MARINEDEVIMON SE ESTRELLO  
  
CONTRA UNA ROCA DE LA COSTA...  
  
R-Marinedevimon: Pagaras por esto!!!  
  
J-Zudomon: Eso lo veremos!!!  
  
R-MARINEDEVIMON SE SUMERGIO A GRAN VELOCIDAD, Y DESAPARECIO DE LA VISTA  
  
DE J-ZUDOMON, QUE RAPIDAMENTE LO IMITO, EMBISTIENDO EL AGUA CON FURIA,  
  
PRODUJO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN EL AGUA, QUE, DESPUES DE HACER SALTAR  
  
MUCHOS PECES FUERA DEL AGUA FINALMENTE HIZO QUE R-MARINEDEVIMON  
  
APARECIERA FLOTANDO SOBRE EL AGUA...  
  
J-Zudomon: Terminemos con esto, no tenemos tiempo que perder,  
  
Angewomon, por favor, podrías regresar los peces al agua mientras yo  
  
acabo con e...  
  
MIENTRAS J-ZUDOMON ESTABA DISTRAIDO, R-MARINEDEVIMON RAPIDAMENTE SE  
  
LANZO A SI MISMO COMO UN VELOZ TORPEDO, QUE LANZO A J-ZUDOMON HACIA LA  
  
PLAYA, CAUSANDO QUE CON EL IMPACTO DE SU CAIDA, TODOS LOS NIÑOS Y OTROS  
  
ESPECTANTES VOLARAN POR LOS AIRES...  
  
Kari: Suficiente, has hecho demasiado mal, ¡Angewomon vamos!  
  
Angewomon: Esta bien...  
  
A PESAR QUE ANGEWOMON NO ESTABA DEL TODO CONVENCIDA CON LA DESICION DE  
  
KARI, PRONTO SE CONVENCERIA DE QUE FUE UNA DECISION ACERTADA...  
  
Angewomon: Ahhhh!!!  
  
J-Zudomon: Ahora estas en problemas...  
  
K-Angewomon: Ahora ha llegado la hora de que te arrepientas por tus  
  
pecados! J-Zudomon ¡dame tus fuerzas!  
  
J-ZUDOMON LE BRINDO TODAS LAS ENERGIAS A K-ANGEWOMON...  
  
J-Zudomon: ¡Martillo vulcan máximo poder!!!  
  
K-Angewomon: ¡Flecha celestial máximo poder!!!  
  
R-Marinedevimon: Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
ASI, COMBINANDO LAS FUERZAS DE LA LUZ CON LA SINCERIDAD, UNA VEZ MAS  
  
LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SALEN LIBRADOS DE OTRA FEROZ BATALLA, PERO,  
  
¿LOGRARAN LLEGAR HASTA EL CASTILLO DE DEMON?, ¿LLEGARAN A TIEMPO PARA  
  
RESCATAR A MIMI?, ¿PODRAN REGRESAR A SU HOGAR EN LA TIERRA?, ¿A MIMI LE  
  
GUSTARA EL DECORADO DE SU CELDA?, ¿RESISTIRAN A LA FEROZ BATALLA LOS  
  
LENTES DE JOE?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Todas estas preguntas, menos tal vez un par de ellas, encontrarán su  
  
respuesta en el siguiente capítulo...  
  
Hola!, bueno, han sido largas jornadas que he pasado delante del  
  
ordenador escribiendo esta historia, espero que el final sea de su  
  
agrado... bueno, por más feo que suene, el próximo capítulo se  
  
titulará: "Querida Mimi", es el último capítulo.  
  
Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muy poco se ha dejado para  
  
ser averiguado al final... pero no pueden negar que hay cosas que  
  
todavía no se saben con certeza...  
  
Preguntas (no creo que no las hayan), críticas (nunca faltan) o  
  
comentarios, escríbanme por favor a: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Ahhh! Record de tamaño! este es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito,  
  
aunque no presumo por eso porque escribo capítulos tan cortos...  
  
Se despide su amigo: Alvaro Javier Sanchez  
  
Bolivia 


	8. Querida Mimi: Asalto al castillo del dem...

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 8.- Querida Mimi: Asalto al castillo del demonio alado (1°  
  
parte)  
  
LOS NIÑOS PREPARABAN SUS FUERZAS, REPONIAN LAS ENERGIAS, Y, DE PASO, LE  
  
HACIAN CONTRAPROPANGANDA A DEMON...  
  
J-Monzaemon: ¿De verdad hizo eso?  
  
R-Seadramon: No puedo crer que Demon haya hecho tanto desorden en otra  
  
dimensión, inclusive en la dimensión en la que nació, sin embargo, no  
  
podemos juzgarlo por lo que ha hecho en otras dimensiones, sino en la  
  
nuestra, lamentablemente, ustedes tendrán que ir solos al castillo a  
  
arreglar cuentas con él, es ley de nuestra gente que los problemas se  
  
arreglen entre los que lo tienen, sin intervención de terceros...  
  
Tai: Les agradecemos mucho, nos tenemos que ir, gracias por la comida!  
  
Todos: Adios!  
  
MIENTRAS LOS NIÑOS Y SUS DIGIMON SE ENCAMINABAN HACIA EL CASTILLO DE  
  
DEMON, JOE Y KARI...  
  
Joe: Kari, escucha, sobre lo que te dije mas temprano...  
  
Kari: Joe mira, realmente me alaga que una persona como tú se haya  
  
fijado en mí, espero que no te sientas herido, pero creo que por ahora  
  
no estoy para tener una relación, pero creo que si de verdad me  
  
quieres, me tendrás paciencia...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, KARI SE SONROJO LIGERAMENTE...  
  
Joe: Eso quiere decir que tú también me quieres, ¿verdad?  
  
Kari: Joe...  
  
A JOE NO LE HACIA FALTA NADA MAS, AHORA PODIA ESTAR TRANQUILO, EL ERA  
  
PACIENTE, Y AHORA SABIA QUE KARI LO QUERIA...  
  
Sora: Muchachos...  
  
Todos: Eh?  
  
Sora: ¿Creen que podamos ver a los siguientes niños elegidos? ¿cuales  
  
serán los significados de los otros emblemas que aparecieron en  
  
nuestros pechos?  
  
Izzy: No podemos saber si es que los veremos, espero que la paz se  
  
mantenga en el digimundo por mucho tiempo todavía, pero nunca se  
  
sabe...  
  
Tk: ¿Y el significado de los otros emblemas?  
  
Izzy: Créeme, intenté investigar qué significaban, pero no encontré  
  
ninguna referencia al respecto...  
  
MIENTRAS LOS NIÑOS DISCUTIAN SOBRE LAS INCIDENCIAS DE SUS RECIENTES  
  
AVENTURAS, POR DETRAS ERAN OBSERVADOS...  
  
?: Ni crean que verán a Demon como la última vez...  
  
RAPIDO COMO UN MOVIMIENTO DE CENTARUMON, LA SOMBRA QUE OBSERVABA EN  
  
SILENCIO A LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS POR DETRAS, SE ADELANTO, EMPUJANDO A  
  
TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN EN SU CAMINO  
  
Matt: Ahhh!  
  
Gabumon: ¿Matt estás bien?, ¿qué fue eso?  
  
Joe: No lo sé, pero creo que éramos observados... ¡Tal vez era Demon!  
  
MIENTRAS, EN LA SALA ROJA DEL CASTILLO DE DEMON, LA SALA PRINCIPAL,  
  
SEDE DE TODA REUNION IMPORTANTE...  
  
Demon: Te tardaste... dime, ¿lograste acabar con alguno de ellos?  
  
RAIKU ENTRABA Y SE DIRIGIA AL "ESCRITORIO" DE DEMON...  
  
Raiku: No, ¡me diste un digimon muy débil! y ahora los malditos se  
  
dirigen hacia aquí, dame un digimon más fuerte, y te defenderé!  
  
(Pensando) Demon es mas tonto de lo que creía, como se le acurre  
  
intentar enfrentar él solo a "esos" ¿no se dió cuenta que son tan  
  
fuertes?  
  
Demon: Te voy a dar un digimon mas fuerte, pero será todo un  
  
privilegio...  
  
Raiku (Susurrando): Nunca me darás lo que merezco...  
  
Demon: ¡¿Que dices?!  
  
Raiku: ¡Que me sentiré orgulloso de defenderte una vez mas!...  
  
Disculpe... ¿puedo ir un momento al laboratorio de Y-Digitamamon?  
  
Demon: ¿Ese científico y tú se han hecho amigos verdad?  
  
Raiku: Estaré de vuelta en seguida...  
  
MIENTRAS PASABA POR UN LADO DE DEMON, CON UNA DE SUS HOMBRERAS  
  
METALICAS, RASGO UNA PARTE DE LA PIEL DEL PIE DE DEMON...  
  
Demon: ¡Ten mas cuidado gusano!  
  
Raiku: Disculpeme, señor Demon (Pensando, mientras se dirige con la  
  
cabeza abajo a la salida del salon...) ¡Listo!  
  
MIENTRAS, LOS NIÑOS LLEGABAN A LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO DE DEMON...  
  
Izzy: ¡Que interesante!, el mapa del castillo esta codificado y solo  
  
puede ser visto por medio de una computadora..., Demon ha hecho muchas  
  
cosas en esta dimensión...  
  
Palmon: Ahhhh.....Ahhhh!!! Palmon digimon a... Togemon... ahhhh!!!!  
  
Todos: ¿Palmon qué te pasa?  
  
Tai: ¿Por qué digievoluciona, si es que ni siquiera está Mimi con ella?  
  
Togemon: Togemon digimon a... Lillymon!.... Ahhhh! Lillymon digimon  
  
digievolve a... Rosemon!  
  
LOS OJOS DE ROSEMON, COMÚNMENTE DE COLOR AZUL-VERDOSO, AHORA ERAN  
  
ROJOS... Y AHORA PARTIA HACIA UNA DE LAS ALAS DE LA ESTATUA DE DEMON...  
  
Piyomon: Piyomon digimon a... Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon: Rosemon no vayas tu sola...  
  
Rosemon: Ataque de cardos!  
  
Birdramon: Ah!!!  
  
BIRDRAMON DEEVOLUCIONO A PIYOMON... MIENTRAS ROSEMON SONREIA...  
  
Rosemon: Ataque de cardos!  
  
LA CRUELDAD DE ROSEMON ERA COMPARABLE A LA DE CUALQUIER DEMONIO  
  
DIGIMON... MIENTRAS SU ATAQUE IMPACTABA EN EL DEBIL CUERPO DE PIYOMON,  
  
ESTA DEEVOLUCIONABA A PYOCOMON...  
  
Sora: ¿Rosemon por qué hiciste eso?  
  
ROSEMON SIMPLEMENTE SONRIO, MIENTRAS VOLCABA PARA VOLAR A GRAN  
  
VELOCIDAD...  
  
Tai: ¡Demon!  
  
MIENTRAS, EN EL LABORATORIO DE Y-DIGITAMAMON...  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Ah! eres tú, dime, me dijeron que llegaron los  
  
"problemitas" de Demon, ¿es cierto?  
  
Raiku: Pero no son ningunos "problemitas" son mas bien unos problemotes  
  
Y-Digitamamon: ¿Ah si?  
  
Raiku: Imagínate, ¡me derrotaron a mí!  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Pero, según tengo entendido, ellos también se pueden  
  
fusionar... no me extraña...  
  
Raiku: ¡Pero es que ellos estaban en nivel perfeccionado, y yo en el  
  
nivel mega!  
  
Y-Digitamamon: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Demon te dará algún  
  
otro digimon fuerte...  
  
Raiku: Eso espero...  
  
MIENTRAS Y-DIGITAMAMON Y RAIKU HABLABAN DE TODO UN POCO, RAIKU SE  
  
LIMPIABA EL TRAJE CON UNA ESPECIE DE TELA..., TODAS LAS PARTES  
  
METALICAS, LAS RODILLERAS, LAS BOTAS, LOS PUÑOS, POR ULTIMO, LE SACO  
  
BRILLO A SUS HOMBRERAS, TERMINANDO CON LA IZQUIERDA, LA CUAL LIMPIO  
  
MINUCIOSAMENTE, PERO CON CUIDADO, TERMINANDO SUAVEMENTE EN LA PUNTA,  
  
DEJO LO QUE AHORA ERA UN SUCIO TRAPO EN EL SUELO, MIENTRAS SE DESPEDIA  
  
DE Y-DIGITAMAMON...  
  
Raiku (Mirando fijamente a Y-Digitamamon): Mejor me apuro, antes que  
  
esos humanos entren y hagan estragos en el castillo...  
  
RAIKU SONRIO, MIENTRAS MIRO UNA VEZ MAS A Y-DIGITAMAMON, Y SALIO DEL  
  
LABORATORIO CORRIENDO...  
  
NOTA: NI Y-DIGITAMAMON NI RAIKU SON HOMOSEXUALES, OK?  
  
Y-DIGITAMAMON MIRO EL TRAPO EN EL SUELO, Y, LUEGO DE RECOGERLO, MIRO  
  
TIMIDAMENTE LA CAMARA DE VIGILANCIA MIENTRAS PENSABA...  
  
Y-Digitamamon (Pensando): Muy inteligente Raiku, vamos a ver que tienes  
  
para mi...  
  
TERMINANDO DE PENSAR ESTO, RECOGIO EL TRAPO Y LO ECHO POR LO QUE  
  
PARECIA UN BASURERO...  
  
Tai: Dejen que entremos, vamos, ¡dijeron que no intervendrían!  
  
D-Ogremon: Eso te lo habra dicho otro, ¡pero yo no soy uno de ellos!  
  
Izzy: Tu también eres un ser fusionado  
  
D-Ogremon: Pero yo soy leal a Demon!  
  
Tai: Creo que es tu turno...  
  
Agumon: Agumon digimon a...  
  
Tai: Izzy  
  
Izzy: Bueno, si es que tú lo dices, vamos Herculeskabutterimon!  
  
Herculeskabutterimon: Si!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, IZZY DEJO QUE PASARA LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR DESDE HACE  
  
UN RATO...  
  
Izzy: Ahhh!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Scissor claw!  
  
MIENTRAS I-HERCULESKABUTTERIMON SE OCUPABA DEL DEBIL D-OGREMON...  
  
Tai: No puedo creer que Izzy y Herculekabutterimon se hayan fusionado  
  
tan fácil... ni siquiera hubo una razón!  
  
Sora: ¿Y te parece poco todo lo que hemos descubierto el día de hoy?,  
  
con todo ese conocimiento...  
  
Tai: ¡Entremos!  
  
MIENTRAS, EN UNA COMODA HABITACION...  
  
Mimi: ¡Ahhh!!! ¡Nunca había dormido tan cómoda en mi vida!... ¿pero qué  
  
paso?... ah ya recuerdo, Demon me atrapó mientras estaba en el lago...  
  
¡Pero que hermosa vista!, nunca había visto una ciudad tan limpia, tan  
  
iluminada, ¡que bellos jardines! ¡Ahhhh!! ¡que fea estátua! es Demon...  
  
parece que estoy dentro de la estatua... bueno, tengo que admitir que  
  
es una obra de arte, nunca había visto una carcel tan comoda, tan  
  
amplia y todo dentro del ala de una estatua gigante...  
  
EN EFECTO, MUY ARRIBA, EN EL VERTICE DE LAS PUNTIAGUDAS ALAS DE LA  
  
ESTATUA DE DEMON, SE HALLABA LA SUITE DE EMBAJADOR, HABITACION DE LA  
  
QUE CUALQUIER DIGIMON DE NIVEL ADULTO HUBIESE PODIDO ESCAPAR... LA  
  
PERFECTA CARCEL PARA UNA NIÑA TAN DEBIL Y VANIDOSA COMO MIMI...  
  
Raiku: ¿Y bien?, parece que los humanos ya han entrado al castillo,  
  
¿cual digimon me vas a dar?  
  
Demon: Ve de una vez, lo encontraras cerca de la entrada al castillo,  
  
seguro está impaciente...  
  
MIENTRAS RAIKU CORRIA A GRAN VELOCIDAD A LA SALIDA, LOS RUIDOS DE LA  
  
BATALLA ENSORDECIAN EL AMBIENTE...  
  
Piedmon: ¡Te he estado esperando!, si te tardabas un poco más iba a  
  
pelear yo solo...  
  
Raiku: De una vez!  
  
R-Piedmon: Espadas del triunfo!  
  
Pyocomon:Pyocomon digimon a... Piyomon!  
  
Piyomon: Piyomon digimon a... Birdramon!  
  
Sora: Es hora, chicos todos, tenemos que apurarnos!  
  
Birdramon: Birdramon digimon a... Garudamon  
  
Patamon: Patamon digimon a... Angemon!  
  
ASI, LOS DIGIMON SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR UNA VEZ MAS...  
  
MIENTRAS, Y-DIGITAMAMON...  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Con esto terminamos... a ver, cinco minutos, y es  
  
todo...  
  
Altavoz: Y-Digitamamon, ¡es hora que pelees!  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Ssssi, ahhh (desilucionado) y pensar que no podré ver el  
  
resultado de mi experimento...  
  
MIENTRAS...  
  
M-Machinedramon: Cañones Giga!  
  
T-Magnaangemon: Ahhhh  
  
R-Piedmon: Espadas del triunfo... ¡ah!! ¡asi no tendrán la misma moral!  
  
EL DISPARO DE R-PIEDMON IBA EN DIRECCION A SORA...  
  
Tai: Sora!  
  
LA FUSION DE WARGREYMON Y TAI VOLO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA SORA,  
  
LOGRANDO RECIBIR EL ATAQUE...  
  
T-Magnaangemon: La puerta del destino!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Cuerno del conocimiento!  
  
Matt: Tengo que admitir que estas tecnicas son extrañas...  
  
F-Devimon: Golpe del angel caído!!!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Oh no!  
  
Todos: ¿qué?  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, K-ANGEWOMON Y T-MAGNAANGEMON, QUE PELEABAN CONTRA  
  
R-PIEDMON, DEEVOLUCIONARON A TOKOMON Y MIARAMON...  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Ese ataque le ha costado la vida a ese  
  
digimon, pero también ha bloqueado la digievolución de los  
  
ángeles...  
  
Tk (Poniéndose de pie): ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Que no nos podrán acompañar peleando... no  
  
pueden alcanzar ni siquiera el nivel adulto...  
  
Tokomon: ¿Y por cuanto durará esto?  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Mas o menos dos días...  
  
Tokomon: ¡Maldición!  
  
Kari: No se preocupen, los demás todavía tienen posibilidades...  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Si, nosotros nos encargaremos!  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Viaje dimensional!  
  
EL ATAQUE DE Y-DIGITAMAMON COGIO POR SORPRESA A SORA Y PHOENIXMON...  
  
Sora: Ahhh!!!  
  
SORA Y PHOENIXMON FUERON ABSORVIDAS POR UN AGUJERO NEGRO, QUE AHORA  
  
PERMANECIA FLOTANDO EN EL AIRE, CON EL TAMAÑO INCREIBLEMENTE  
  
REDUCIDO...  
  
T-Wargreymon: Sora!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Rápido, eliminen a Y-Digitamamon y así  
  
liberarán a Sora y Phoenixmon!  
  
Matt: Metalgarurumon, es hora  
  
EL EMBLEMA DE MATT BRILLO...  
  
Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metálico máximo poder!!!  
  
POR MAS QUE LO INTENTABAN, METALGARURUMON Y MATT TODAVIA NO PODIAN  
  
FUSIONARSE; PERO, COMO TODA TECNICA ESPECIAL DE FUSION, LA TECNICA DE  
  
Y-DIGITAMAMON LO DEJO DEBIL...  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Ahh!!!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Increíble, ¿por qué todavía no se abre el  
  
agujero negro?  
  
LA RISA DE Y-DIGITAMAMON LLAMO LA ATENCION DE TODOS...  
  
Y-Digitamamon: Jajaja jaja no podrán liberar a sus amigas nunca!  
  
tendrán que vencer al invencible Demon para abrir ese agujero...  
  
DICIENDO ESTO ULTIMO, Y-DIGITAMAMON DESAPARECIO...  
  
Y-Digitamamon: En cinco minutos...  
  
R-Piedmon: Y-Digitamamon... gracias... ¡Espadas del triunfo!  
  
J-Zudomon: Solo quedamos cuatro... ¡como vamos a vencer a Demon si solo  
  
somos cuatro!... además... Matt y Metalgarurumon...  
  
Matt: Si! lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, ¡sé que ahora no les  
  
puedo ser de ayuda!  
  
J-Zudomon: Ehh... no, no quise decir eso Matt... perdón es que no se  
  
qué vamos a hacer ahora...  
  
T-Wargreymon: Todavía eres muy útil, metalgarurumon es muy fuerte y tú  
  
siempre contarás con nuestra amistad...  
  
MUY AL CONTRARIO DE LO QUE ESPERABA TAI, EL EMBLEMA DE MATT NO SOLO NO  
  
BRILLO, SINO QUE MATT SE LO ARRANCO DEL CUELLO, MATT SE LANZO HACIA  
  
T-WARGREYMON, APRETANDOLE EL CUELLO MIENTRAS DECIA:  
  
Matt: ¿Crees que merezco tus limosnas?, ¿crees que no podré fusionarme  
  
con Metalgarurumon por mi solo?!!!  
  
T-WARGREYMON NO ATACABA A MATT, SOLO POR QUE ESTE ERA EXTREMADAMENTE  
  
DEBIL EN COMPARACION DE T-WARGREYMON, PERO DE PRONTO EMPEZO A NOTAR QUE  
  
LOS OJOS DE MATT REFLEJABAN ALGO MAS QUE IRA PASAJERA...  
  
T-Wargreymon (Pensando): Matt no es él...  
  
R-Piedmon (Pensando): Ya van a ser 5 minutos...  
  
DE PRONTO, T-WARGREYMON, QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL CAMBIO DE MATT, LE  
  
LLAMO LA ATENCION UN PEQUEÑO OBJETO QUE BRILLABA LEVEMENTE EN UN  
  
COSTADO...  
  
T-Wargreymon: Oh no!, ¡tan fuerte es el poder de Demon que si es que  
  
nos alejamos de nuestros digivices podemos ser corrompidos por él?  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Nuestros digivices llevan ahora la luz y la  
  
justicia de la tierra que nos apoya, la nuestra sola no es  
  
suficiente...  
  
Piedmon: Raiku ¿donde vas?, ¡si Demon se entera de esto te aniquilara!,  
  
vuelve en este instante, ¡no los hemos vencido!  
  
PIEDMON GRITABA EN VANO A RAIKU, QUE AHORA DESAPARECIA EN LOS PASILLOS  
  
DEL CASTILLO...  
  
J-Zudomon: Es hora!  
  
MIENTRAS J-ZUDOMON BATALLABA CON M-MACHINEDRAMON, Y PIEDMON LLAMABA A  
  
RAIKU, T-WARGREYMON SE APARTABA A MATT, Y MIMI...  
  
Mimi: ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo?, ¿por qué no quiero separar el  
  
digivice de mi?, si es que no me garantiza ninguna seguridad sin  
  
Rosemon por aquí...  
  
AHORA, CON EL CAOS REINANDO ENTRE LOS NIÑOS, CON EL PODER DE LA  
  
OSCURIDAD CORROMPIENDOLOS A ELLOS MISMOS, CON LA INSEGURIDAD DE SI  
  
PODRAN VENCER AL ENEMIGO, QUE PARECE HARTO SUPERIOR, Y CON LOS  
  
INTRIGANTES CAMBIOS DE CONDUCTA Y COMPORTAMIENTO DE RAIKU, LA DUDA SE  
  
ACRECENTA... ¿VAN A REGRESAR TODOS?, ¿VAN A VENCER A DEMON?, ¿TENDRAN,  
  
TAL VEZ, QUE SALIR HUYENDO DE LA DIMENSION?, SE ACERCA EL ANOCHECER...  
  
¡LA NOCHE DEFINITIVA!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahhh!! Este capítulo tenía que ser el más largo, pero como  
  
parece que va a durar el doble de los demás, lo estoy dividiendo en dos  
  
partes... perdón!. Esta historia ha dado muchas vueltas... primero  
  
parecía ser un torneo, luego, aparecen las legiones de digimons, luego  
  
la aparición de Demon, ahora, no estan todos, como siempre, juntos para  
  
afrontar al máximo lider, y la mayor pregunta es ¿como va a acabar?  
  
(creo que hasta yo me lo pregunto...). La próxima parte de este  
  
capítulo se titula: Querida Mimi: Caida del reino de Demon.  
  
Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden decirme  
  
algo, lo que sea a: alssus@hotmail.com me despido!  
  
Alvaro Sanchez 


	9. Querida Mimi: Caida del reino de Demon 2...

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 8.- Querida Mimi: Caida del reino de Demon (2° Parte)  
  
J-ZUDOMON SE ENCARGABA DE M-MACHINEDRAMON, SIN EMBARGO, VIGILABA  
  
CONSTANTEMENTE A PIEDMON, QUE AHORA ESTABA APOYADO EN UNA DE LAS  
  
PAREDES DEL CASTILLO, SIN DUDA ESPERANDO SU MOMENTO PARA INTERVENIR...  
  
J-Zudomon: Martillo Boomerang!  
  
EL MARTILLO PERSEGUIA A PIEDMON, QUE CORRÍA POR LOS PASILLOS DEL  
  
CASTILLO, PARA INFORMAR DE LA SITUACION A DEMON, O ESO LE PARECIO A  
  
J-ZUDOMON...  
  
T-Wargreymon: Matt, toma tu digivice!  
  
SOLO DESPUES QUE EL DIGIVICE ENTRO EN CONTACTO CON MATT, PUDO MATT  
  
DARSE CUENTA...  
  
Matt: T-Wargreymon? qué, qué haces?, si tan solo iba a... a... oh o no!  
  
T-Wargreymon: No te preocupes, no era tu culpa, es la corrupción de  
  
Demon, ya afectó a Rosemon, ¿porqué no afectaría a uno de nosotros?  
  
Matt: Metalgarurumon, es hora!  
  
POR SUERTE, LOS EFECTOS CORRUPTORES, NO HABIAN AFECTADO TODAVIA A  
  
METALGARURUMON...  
  
Metalgarurumon: ¡Matt, intentémos fusionarnos ahora!  
  
MIENTRAS, PIEDMON YA HABIA LLEGADO A LA SALA ROJA, DONDE DEMON LO  
  
RECIBIO SORPRENDIDO... RAIKU HABIA LLEGADO HACE UN MOMENTO...  
  
Demon (Mirando por una ventana): Es increible...  
  
Piedmon: ¿Qué?, ¿que estás viendo?  
  
Demon (Cogiendo con fuerza a raiku de la ropa): ¡Es increíble que seas  
  
tan incompetente!, ¡Te dí un digimon muy fuerte!, ¡te confie un digimon  
  
de primera clase!  
  
Raiku: ¿Y eso qué?, no me vencieron, ni siquiera había comenzado a  
  
pelear, cuando tuve que venir...  
  
Demon (Soltando a Raiku): ¿Y cual es la razón para que hayas venido  
  
corriendo, desobedeciendo mi orden?  
  
RAIKU SIMPLEMENTE LE SONRIO A DEMON, QUE LE MIRABA EXTRAÑADO...  
  
Demon: ¿Y tú piedmon, que demonios vienes a hacer aquí? ¿no te quedaste  
  
a ayudar a M-Machinedramon?  
  
Mimi: Una parte del castillo se esta quemando..., no, parece que es  
  
polvo... creo que me vienen a rescatar...  
  
ESTO ULTIMO NO LO DIJO SUPONIENDO NADA, SINO QUE VIO A T-WARGREYMON  
  
SALIR VOLANDO, PARA LUEGO LANZARSE EN PICADA HACIA UN ENEMIGO  
  
INVISIBLE, PARA ELLA...  
  
Mimi (Poniéndose de puntas): No, no puedo alcanzar a ver con quién  
  
estan peleando...  
  
DE PRONTO, Y SIN QUE MIMI SE DIERA CUENTA, UN DIGIMON VOLADOR RODEABA  
  
SU CELDA, DE PRONTO, UNA EXPLOSION LLAMO LA ATENCION DE MIMI...  
  
Mimi: Ah!!! ¿Qué fué eso?  
  
Rosemon: Soy yo...  
  
MIMI SE SINTIO ALIVIADA DE VER A ROSEMON, AUNQUE ALGO LE PARECIA  
  
ANORMAL, UN ALGO QUE NO SABIA PRESISAR, PERO QUE LE HACIA MANTENERSE  
  
ALERTA...  
  
Rosemon: Mimi, ven vamos a ayudar a los muchachos...  
  
Mimi (Moviendose lentamente): Esta bien...  
  
ROSEMON RAPIDAMENTE SACUDIO A MIMI, PARA QUE SE SEPARARA DE SU  
  
DIGIVICE, PERO MIENTRAS MAS LA SACUDIA, MAS SE AFERRABA MIMI A SU  
  
DIGIVICE...  
  
Rosemon: Mimi, suéltalo, no lo necesitas!  
  
Mimi: ¡No, Rosemon, no se que quieres, pero no voy a soltar mi  
  
digivice!  
  
MIMI LE ACERCO EL DIGIVICE A ROSEMON, QUE INMEDIATAMENTE RETROCEDIO Y  
  
SALIO VOLANDO, MIENTRAS ATACABA LA CELDA...  
  
Mimi: No!, ¿que pasa?, ¿por qué Rosemon me ataca?, ¿por qué?  
  
EL VERTICE DEL ALA DE LA ESTATUA DE DEMON, POR ESTAR SOSTENIDA POR UN  
  
DELGADO PILAR, O POR LA INTENSIDAD DEL ATAQUE DE ROSEMON, COMO SEA, NO  
  
RESISTIO Y SE DERRUMBO, DEJANDO CAER TODA EL ALA...  
  
Demon: ¡Ahora cae, despues de casi tres años de su inauguración el ala  
  
de mi estatua... ¡Raiku!... ¡Raiku!, donde esta ese gusano...  
  
DE PRONTO, UN DIGIMON DESCONOCIDO SE PRESENTO EN LA SALA ROJA DEL  
  
CASTILLO DE DEMON  
  
T-Wargreymon: Adios M-Machinedramon!!!, ¡Dramon killer!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: ¡Vamos!  
  
Tk: Parece que Rosemon ataco el ala del estatua de Demon...  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Yo voy a investigar...  
  
T-Wargreymon: Vamos M-Metalgarurumon, J-Zudomon!  
  
NI BIEN SE PONIAN EN CAMINO, CUANDO, DEL ABDOMEN DE LA ESTATUA SALIO  
  
DEMON, QUE FUE A CAER A LOS PIES DE J-ZUDOMON...  
  
J-Zudomon: Demon!, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Raiku-D: ¡Ahora yo seré el soberano de esta ciudad!!!  
  
DICHO ESTO, RAIKU-D LANZO UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA HACIA EL CASTILLO DE  
  
DEMON, QUE AHORA CAIA, MIENTRAS LA ESTATUA VOLABA EN MIL PEDAZOS...  
  
Raiku-D: Ya edificaré un monumento en mi honor luego... ¡cañones giga!!  
  
Demon: ¿Estas loco?, ¿crees que te voy a dejar apropiarte de mi reino?  
  
Ahhhh!!!! (pensando) es realmente poderoso, pero tengo un plan...  
  
(dirigiendose a T-Wargreymon y los demas...) ayudenme! tenemos que  
  
vencer a Raiku!  
  
Raiku-D: No podrán vencerme, ¿que no ven que soy muy superior a  
  
ustedes? el digimon con el que me he fusionado, es producto de bases de  
  
datos de digimon desaparecidos, datos de todos los digimons que he  
  
podido encontrar, inclusive de Rosemon y Wargreymon...  
  
T-Wargreymon: ¡Eso no te hace mas que los demas, de todos modos eres un  
  
digimon!  
  
Rosemon: ¡Ataque de cardos!  
  
ROSEMON ATACABA A TODO LO QUE SE LE PONIA DELANTE...  
  
Raiku-D (Que el ataque de Rosemon le había hecho retroceder): Eres una  
  
insolente! ¡aliento de lobo metálico!!!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon (Que llegaba cargando a Mimi): ¿Quien es ese?,  
  
no parece un digimon, parece una deforme bola de deshechos...  
  
T-Wargreymon: También tiene ataques de Metalgarurumon, ¿como?  
  
Raiku-D: ¡También tengo datos de Tsunomon!  
  
I-HERCULESKABUTTERIMON, CONFIANDO UN POCO EN LA SUERTE, LANZO A MIMI  
  
HACIA ROSEMON, Y LUEGO SE LANZO EN PICADA DEBAJO DE ROSEMON, PARA  
  
AGARRARLA SI ES QUE ELLA NO LLEGABA A LA ESPALDA DE ROSEMON...  
  
Rosemon (Reaccionando): Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Mimi: ¿Rosemon?, ¿estas bien?  
  
Rosemon: Mimi, perdóname, no sabía lo que estaba bien o mal, solo hacía  
  
lo primero que se me ocurría...  
  
Mimi: No te preocupes, te comprendo, alguna vez todos nos hemos sentido  
  
asi...  
  
MIMI Y ROSEMON INTENTABAN FUSIONARSE, PERO LOS PERCANCES LAS HABIAN  
  
DEJADO AGOTADAS Y DECIDIERON DESCANSAR UN MOMENTO, YA TENDRIAN SU  
  
OPORTUNIDAD DESPUES...  
  
Demon: Muchachos, chicos, no fue mi intención invadir el digimundo...  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: ¡Cállate, sabemos que mientes!  
  
Demon (Desesperado): ¡Eso ahora no importa!, ¡tenemos que vencer a  
  
Raiku!, eso es lo primero, luego negociaremos...  
  
T-Wargreymon (Acercandose y susurrando a M-Metalgarurumon): ¿Crees que  
  
debamos confiar en él?  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: No lo sé, pero primero vencemos a Raiku y luego...  
  
(hablando mas bajo aún) lo vencemos!  
  
Demon: ¡Oí eso!, está bien, vamos contra él y luego peleamos la última  
  
bata...  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Cuerno del conocimiento!!!! máximo poder!!!  
  
Ahhhh!!!  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: ¡Aliento de lobo metálico!!! Ahhh!!! ¡Denme su poder  
  
Tk, Kari!!! Friendship fusion!!!  
  
LOS ATAQUES DE I-HERCULESKABUTERIMON Y M-METALGARURUMON, COMO TECNICAS  
  
ESPECIALES, LLEVABAN GRAN PODER, UNA DESCARGA INCREIBLE DE ENERGÍA, QUE  
  
SIN DUDA LE HUBIESE HECHO DAÑO A RAIKU-D... SI HUBIERA ESTADO AHI...  
  
T-Wargreymon: ¿Donde demonios se ha metido?  
  
Raiku-D: ¡Soy demasiado rápido!! nunca podrán vencerme, están perdidos!  
  
Rosemon: Ahhhh!!!!  
  
Mimi (Gritándole a Raiku-D): No tendrás a Rosemon...  
  
Rosemon: Ataque de cardos!!!  
  
ROSEMON ESTABA HABIA SIDO CORRUPTA DE NUEVO...  
  
Raiku-D: Es demasiado tarde, Rosemon es mi sirviente, ahora y hasta su  
  
muerte! ¡control mental!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Por suerte su técnica solo afecta a digimons no  
  
fusionados y que estan cerca...  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: Mira a Piedmon, J-Zudomon!!  
  
MIENTRAS J-ZUDOMON Y PIEDMON BATALLABAN, I-HERCULESKABUTTERIMON,  
  
M-METALGARURUMON, T-WARGREYMON, KARI, TK Y MIMI LE DABAN SUS PODERES A  
  
DEMON...  
  
T-Wargreymon: ¿qué?, que es esa voz en mi mente...  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Soy yo, es una de mis técnicas de fusion, la  
  
telepatía, este mensaje va para todos, ¡no le den toda su energía a  
  
Demon!, estoy seguro que primero intentara deshacerse de nosotros,  
  
luego a Raiku-D... ¿por que creen que hasta ahora no hemos visto su  
  
técnica especial?  
  
Demon: Ataque del angel caido, ¡máximo poder!!  
  
Raiku-D: ¿Crees que usando esas técnicas me vas a dar?  
  
RAIKU-D SALTO SIN DIFICULTAD EL ATAQUE DE DEMON, PERO ESTE TENIA OTRO  
  
OBJETIVO...  
  
T-Wargreymon: Tenías razón I-Herculeskabuterimon  
  
T-WARGREYMON LO ESQUIVO, ANTICIPANDOSE AL ATAQUE DE DEMON...  
  
T-Wargreymon: ¡Ahora!  
  
TODOS ATACARON A DEMON, INCLUYENDO A RAIKU-D, QUE APROVECHABA LAS  
  
DIFERENCIAS DE SUS RIVALES. DEMON CAYO EN EL SUELO SIN FUERZAS,  
  
MIENTRAS MALDECIA EL DESTINO, MALDECIA LOS CONSEJOS DE UN  
  
WARUMONZAEMON, QUE AHORA ESTABA MUERTO, CUANDO LE DIJO QUE RAIKU ERA UN  
  
FIEL SIRVIENTE, Y QUE SE MERECIA TODA SU CONFIANZA...  
  
I-Herculeskabuttermimon (Exaltado): ¡Mimi qué estas hacie...  
  
EL ATAQUE DE RAIKU-D LE IMPIDIO TERMINAR, AHORA TODOS ATACABAN A  
  
RAIKU-D QUE OFRECIA BRAVA RESISTENCIA. T-WARGREYMON HABIA CAIDO UNOS  
  
INSTANTES ANTES, MIENTRAS LE ATACABA CON UN DRAMON KILLER, Y  
  
M-METALGARURUMON SE PREPARABA PARA ATACARLE CON UN FRIENDSHIP FUSION...  
  
Raiku-D: ¡No, mejor toma esto!!! Flecha celestial!  
  
T-WARGREYMON ESTRENO SU TECNICA...  
  
T-Wargreymon: ¡Escudo de valor!!!  
  
LA TECNICA DE T-WARGREYMON ERA UNA EFECTIVA DEFENSA, RAIKU-D CORRIO  
  
ALREDEDOR DE ELLOS, Y ALCANZO A TK Y PATAMON...  
  
Raiku-D: Ataque de espinas!  
  
EL ESCUDO DE T-WARGREYMON PARECIA INVENCIBLE, INFRANQUEABLE, PERO A LA  
  
VEZ PARECIA COSTARLE MUCHA ENERGIA A T-WARGREYMON...  
  
Raiku-D (Hablándole a Rosemon): Sigamos atacandolos, veremos cuanto  
  
aguanta T-Wargreymon ¡jajajaja!!!  
  
MIMI CUIDABA DE DEMON, QUE, EXTRAÑADO, SE FIJABA EN LA BONDAD DE MIMI,  
  
QUE SABIENDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE SI ESTABA BIEN LE MATARIA, AÚN ASI LE  
  
CUIDABA...  
  
Demon: Nada de lo que hagas cambiara tu destino... no vale la pena,  
  
déjame morir, si no quieres que mejor te mate yo a tí...  
  
Mimi: Cállate, solo hago esto para que nos ayudes...  
  
MIMI Y DEMON SABIAN QUE ERA MENTIRA, EL, MENOS QUE LOS DEMAS, TENIA  
  
POSIBILIDADES DE VENCER A RAIKU-D...  
  
ROSEMON AYUDABA A RAIKU-D ATACANDO A LOS DIGIMON FUSIONADOS, Y A LOS  
  
ASUSTADOS NIÑOS  
  
Tk: ¡Patamon intentémoslo!!!  
  
EN VANO INTENTABAN TK Y PATAMON FUSIONARSE, ¿O NO?  
  
Tk: Kari, ven ayudame...  
  
TK LE TOMO LA MANO A KARI, MIENTRAS SE CONCENTRABA...  
  
Patamon: ¡Tiene que funcionar!!!  
  
Salamon: ¡Vamos!!! Salamon digimon a... Gatomon!!!  
  
Patamon: Patamon digimon a... Angemon!!!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon digimon a... Angewomon!!!  
  
Angemon: Angemon digimon a... Magnaangemon!!!  
  
Tk: Fusión!!!  
  
K-Angewomon: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?  
  
T-Magnaangemon: Ehhh jeje...  
  
K-Angewomon: Flecha celestial, ¡máximo poder!!!  
  
T-Wargreymon: ¡Ahora que T-Magnaangemon y mi hermana nos ayudan,  
  
tenemos muchas mas oportunidades!  
  
Demon: Gracias humana, esta es mi manera de agradecerte  
  
DEMON SE INCORPORO Y CERRO SUS OJOS...  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: ¿Qué demonios hace Demon?  
  
DEMON, APASIBLEMENTE, JUNTABA LAS ALAS, QUE AHORA LE CUBRIAN, COMO UN  
  
EXTENSO MANTO, TODO EL CUERPO. DE PRONTO, EXTENDIO LAS ALAS CON GRAN  
  
RAPIDEZ, Y ABRIO LOS OJOS VIOLENTAMENTE, INYECTADOS POR UN ROJO  
  
SANGRE...  
  
Demon: Sempiterna oscuridad!!! ahhhh!!!!!  
  
EL ATAQUE DE DEMON, MUY POR ENCIMA DEL PODER DE CUALQUIER DIGIMON DE  
  
NIVEL MEGA, TODO ESE PODER DIRIGIDO A... ROSEMON!  
  
Mimi: ¡no Rosemon! ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
MIMI GOLPEABA A DEMON, QUE PACIENTEMENTE SE AGACHO Y LE DIJO A MIMI  
  
Demon: Ahora ese digimon descansa de la dura mano de la corrupcion y la  
  
esclavitud del alma y de los actos...  
  
A MIMI LE MAREO LIGERAMENTE LO QUE DIJO DEMON, PERO FINALMENTE LO  
  
COMPRENDIO, Y, TOMANDO EL DIGIHUEVO AL QUE AHORA SE HABIA REDUCIDO  
  
ROSEMON, SE FUE CALLADAMENTE A ESPERAR A SU AMIGA...  
  
Raiku-D: Beso volador no identificado!!!, Martillo vulcan!!!, Patada  
  
Garuru!, Cañones giga!, Ataque de los corazones rotos!!!  
  
FINALEMENTE, EL ESCUDO DE T-WARGREYMON, QUE ASEMEJABA EN APARIENCIA A  
  
UNA SOMBRILLA, DESAPARECIO, DEJANDO A UN TAI INCONSIENTE Y A UN KOROMON  
  
AGOTADO...  
  
TODOS INTERCAMBIARON RAPIDAMENTE PALABRAS, PARA DESPUES ALEJAR A  
  
RAIKU-D DE EL LUGAR EN EL QUE MIMI CUIDABA A TAI, KOROMON, EL AGUJERO  
  
NEGRO EN EL QUE PHOENIXMON Y SORA PERMANECIAN CON DEMON, QUE LE AYUDABA  
  
MIENTRAS REPONIA FUERZAS...  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: Aliento de lobo metalico!!!  
  
J-Zudomon: Martillo vulcan!!!  
  
I-Herculeskabutterimon: Cuerno del conocimiento!!!  
  
T-Magnaangemon: La puerta del destino!!! máximo poder...  
  
K-Angewomon: Flecha celestial!!  
  
RAIKU-D TOMO VIOLENTAMENTE A J-ZUDOMON PARA LANZARLO CON FUERZA AL AIRE  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: Yo te ayudo...  
  
J-ZUDOMON, POR EL PESO DE SU CUERPO, SE PRECIPITO RAPIDAMENTE,  
  
ENCONTRANDOSE CON EL PUÑO DE RAIKU-D, QUE LO EXPULSA CON GRAN FUERZA  
  
HACIA LAS RUINAS DEL CASTILLO...  
  
DEMON VOLO RAPIDAMENTE A VER A J-ZUDOMON, QUE AHORA ERAN TAN SOLO EL  
  
MALHERIDO JOE, AL LADO DE PUKAMON...  
  
M-Metalgarurumon: ¡Maldición! nos aplasta como hormigas...  
  
RAIKU-D EMPEZO A GOLPEAR CON FURIA Y GRAN RAPIDEZ A TODOS, QUE UNO A  
  
UNO CAIAN INCONSIENTES Y SEPARADOS...  
  
Mimi: Ahora solo quedamos T-Magnaangemon y yo!  
  
Demon (Pensando): Tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero es lo único que  
  
me queda, estos humanos y sus digimon son muy débiles... (gritando)  
  
Ahora!!!  
  
MIMI, QUE TENIA EL DIGIVICE A SU LADO, DE PRONTO SE SINTIO LEVANTADA A  
  
GRAN ALTURA, Y LUEGO SU DIGIVICE...  
  
Demon: Humana, solo nos queda la fusión  
  
Mimi: No voy a soltar mi digivice!  
  
Demon: Si no quieres no lo hagas!  
  
Mimi: Vamos... (Pensando) es la única manera de defender a mis  
  
amigos... y a Izzy  
  
DEMON Y MIMI SE FUSIONARON, CON EL ESCUDO DE LA PUREZA EN LAS ALAS DE  
  
M-DEMON...  
  
M-Demon: Rocio siniestro!!!  
  
LA MEZCLA DE UN NIÑO ELEGIDO Y UN DIGIMON VIRUS RESULTABA EN UN EXTRAÑO  
  
DIGIMON, MITAD VACUNA, MITAD VIRUS, UNA CONVIVENCIA IMPOSIBLE...  
  
M-Demon: Oscuridad pura!!!  
  
LA TECNICA RESULTANTE DE SU FUSION ERA UNA PODEROSA OLEADA OSCURA, CON  
  
CARACTERISTICAS DE LIQUIDO, QUE RAIKU-D NO PUDO ESQUIVAR...  
  
M-Demon: Ahora T-magnaangemon!!!  
  
T-Magnaangemon: Golpe de esperanza!!! La puerta del destino!!!  
  
RAIKU-D ERA ABSORVIDO POR LA PUERTA DE T-MAGNAANGEMON...  
  
Raiku-D: Muérete Demon!!! Golpe de vida!!!  
  
EXTRAÑO NOMBRE, COMO EXTRAÑO RESULTADO, EN CUANTO LE MANDO EL ATAQUE A  
  
M-DEMON, RAIKU-D QUEDO MUERTO... MISMO DESTINO LE ESPERABA A M-DEMON...  
  
T-Magnaangemon: Cuidado Demon!!!  
  
DEMON HIZO EL ULTIMO SACRIFICIO, MAS QUE POR SALVAR A MIMI, PARA  
  
LIBRARSE DEL HORROR DE ESE COMBATE DE DATOS, QUE ERA LA MEZCLA DE UN  
  
DIGIMON VACUNA Y UN VIRUS...  
  
Demon (Inmediatamente despues de separarse de Mimi): Ahhh! ahora siento  
  
que esto no fue en vano...  
  
DOBLE SATISFACCION PARA DEMON, QUE POR FIN ERA UN VIRUS COMPLETO Y  
  
PLENO, Y QUE AUN ASI, DISFRUTABA DEL BELLO PAISAJE DE LOS JARDINES DE  
  
SU CIUDAD, QUE AHORA ERAN LO PRIMERO QUE EL SOL ACARICIABA  
  
SUAVEMENTE... TODO HABIA TERMINADO, SU CIUDAD LE ENSEÑABA QUE NO HABIA  
  
QUE PERDONAR, QUE NUNCA LE HABIA HECHO MAL ALGUNO...  
  
Izzy: Mimi... gracias...  
  
AMANECE, Y TODOS LOS NIÑOS AUN SE RECUPERAN DE LA TERRIBLE BATALLA...  
  
SORA Y PIOCOMON SALIERON DEL AGUJERO NEGRO HACE MEDIA HORA, O ESO DICE  
  
MIMI, TODOS DUERMEN, INCLUYENDOLA...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, todavia falta el corto epilogo, que es mas una añadidura  
  
innesesaria, pero que estan libres de leer, bueno, claro que lo estan,  
  
sino no la mandaba, ahora, espero que el final les haya gustado! creo  
  
que se me acabaron las palabras, bueno ya me despido!  
  
Alvaro Javier Sanchez  
  
Bolivia 


	10. ¿Recuerdo para los niños elegidos?

Querida Mimi  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Epílogo.- ¿Recuerdo para los niños elegidos?  
  
TAI, COMO EL PRIMERO QUE HABIA CAIDO, TAMBIEN ERA EL PRIMERO EN  
  
LEVANTARSE...  
  
Tai: Ahhh!!! ¿qué paso?  
  
TAI OBSERVABA DELANTE SUYO UNA PEQUEÑA PANTALLA DE FORMA CIRCULAR, EN  
  
LA QUE UN SER FUSIONADO, QUE ERA MITAD MERAMON COMENTABA DELANTE DE LA  
  
PANTALLA...  
  
D-Meramon: La cantidad de víctimas, producto de la caida del inmenso  
  
monumento al mandatario Demon asciende ahora ya a los 79, casi todos  
  
extranjeros a la dimensión, vale decir digimons, y en su mayoría todos  
  
estaban en la etapa de crecimiento, los equipos de salvataje no dan  
  
abasto a los numerosos manzanos sepultados por los escombros. A las  
  
3:78 se procedió a demoler los últimos pedazos para comenzar el  
  
levantamiento de los escobros en el corazón mismo del desastre,  
  
volvemos a estudios, informo D-Meramon!  
  
H-Cherrymon: Gracias a D-Meramon, que estuvo informándonos desde el  
  
corazón del desastre que azotó nuestra ciudad apenas comenzando la  
  
noche del día de ayer, ahora transmitimos desde la conferencia de  
  
prensa que el encargado de comunicaciones, P-Garudamon, ha convocado...  
  
P-Garudamon: Hoy es un día negro en la historia de nuestra gloriosa  
  
ciudad, y para el continente entero; nuestro mandatario, su exelencia  
  
Demon, batalló valientemente durante toda la noche contra Raiku,  
  
coronel del ejercito que planeaba un golpe de estado y la toma del  
  
poder por la fuerza, se supone que las intenciones de Raiku eran las de  
  
llevar a nuestra nación a un conflicto bélico con las naciones vecinas,  
  
utilizando nuestro poderoso ejército para someter a su voluntad tal vez  
  
al planeta entero. Lamentablemente, en el transcurso de la batalla,  
  
nuestro mandatario fue victimado por el último ataque de Raiku, que en  
  
confabulación conjunta con el científico Y-Digitamamon había conseguido  
  
fusionarse con un digimon híbrido...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO, SORA DESPERTABA...  
  
Sora: Ahhh! Tai?, ¿qué paso? lo último que recuerdo es... a  
  
Y-Digitamamon...  
  
Tai: Todo paso, no te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo idea de donde  
  
estamos, pero nos han cuidado y han llenado mi panza...  
  
Sora: Bueno, pero ahora, ¿donde esta Pyocomon?  
  
Joe: Ahhh!!!  
  
Kari: Creo que estan en la sala de lado...  
  
Tai: ¿Desde hace cuánto estas despierta?  
  
Kari: Creo que ya llevo 10 minutos, los enfermeros dicen que nos  
  
tenemos que ir, por que las victimas del derrumbe van a venir ya...  
  
Tai: Bueno, entonces tenemos que prepararnos, parece que van a tener  
  
mucho que hacer, y nosotros no estamos en condiciones de ayudarlos...  
  
Tk: ¿Qué paso?  
  
Tokomon: Ganamos a Raiku...  
  
Joe: ¿En serio?  
  
Matt: No puedo creer que lo logramos...  
  
Koromon: ¿Quién le ganó?  
  
Mimi: Fue Demon...  
  
Sora: Mimi, ¿estás bien?  
  
Mimi: Fué extraño estar fusionada con un digimon virus, era un solo  
  
cerebro... y aún asi nos poníamos a discutir dentro...  
  
Izzy: Creo que hablaremos de eso después, tenemos que irnos, tal vez no  
  
somos bien recibidos...  
  
Matt: ¿Tal vez?  
  
TODOS SE LEVANTARON Y SALIERON A LAS CONGESTIONADAS CALLES, LLENOS DE  
  
LESIONADOS Y MUCHOS, MUCHOS SERES FUSIONADOS, TRABAJANDO PARA  
  
RECUPERARSE DE LOS DESTROZOS QUE HIZO RAIKU... MAS BIEN QUE HICIERON  
  
TODOS...  
  
Izzy: Hemos llegado al portal, esta abierto, no nos queda mas que  
  
despedirnos de esta tierra, quién sabe, tal vez un día el digimundo y  
  
esta tierra sean una...  
  
Tai: Si, como sea, "lo importante es que sobrevivimos"  
  
Matt: Muy payasito Tai, es cierto, apenas lo logramos, pero lo hicimos!  
  
Izzy: ¡Listo! ¡métanse ahora!  
  
TODOS LOS NIÑOS Y SUS DIGIMONS SE METIERON, EXEPTO TENTOMON E IZZY...  
  
Izzy: ¿Qué es esta nota? a ver...  
  
IZZY LEVANTO UN ARRUGADO PAPEL, QUE, COMO PUDO COMPROBAR, LLEVABA EL  
  
SELLO DE DEMON...  
  
Izzy: Tentomon, nos vemos allá...  
  
Tentomon: Ok, Izzy, prometido!  
  
Izzy: uhmmmm, protocolo de derrota... el portal deberá ser... oh no!  
  
IZZY FUE SUCCIONADO POR EL PORTAL...  
  
LA VOZ DE DEMON DICTABA LA ULTIMA SENTENCIA...  
  
Voz de Demon: jajaja niños elegidos, diseñé este protocolo de  
  
emergencia en caso de derrota, nunca podrán regresar a esta dimensión!  
  
olvidarán que algún día se pudieron fusionar con sus digimons!!!  
  
olvidarán todo lo que han hecho y dicho en este viaje jajajaja!!!   
  
IZZY, COMO TODOS, SABIA QUE ESTA ERA, DE ALGUNA MANERA, LA VICTORIA DE  
  
DEMON...  
  
Izzy: ¿De verdad voy a olvidar todo?, ¿qué sera de lo que le dije a  
  
Mimi? ¿me volveré a atrever como lo hice en este viaje?  
  
TODOS SE PREGUNTABAN LO MISMO, HABIAN ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO EN EL  
  
DIGIMUNDO QUE SUS PADRES YA NO LOS DEJARIAN IR EN MUCHO TIEMPO...  
  
EN JAPON ESTABAN MUY OCUPADOS, Y NO SE VERIAN EN MUCHO TIEMPO...  
  
ADEMAS, LA SITUACION TAN ESPECIAL EN LA QUE SE CONFESARON UN MONTON DE  
  
COSAS Y QUE PERMITIERON QUE SE PUDIESEN FUSIONAR CON SUS DIGIMONS NO SE  
  
DARIA TAL VEZ NUNCA MAS...  
  
Izzy: Mimi te quiero!!!!  
  
Mimi: Iz...  
  
YA EN LA TIERRA...  
  
Koromon: ¿Como demonios vamos a volver al digimundo?  
  
Tanemon: Tal vez nos quedemos a vivir en la tierra  
  
Tokomon: ¿De qué estan hablando?, ¿donde estamos?  
  
Pyocomon: ¿Qué no ves? ¡es la tierra de Sora!  
  
Tsumonon: Solo de Sora?  
  
Pyocomon: De los muchachos...  
  
Mimi: Ahhh ¿que paso?  
  
Tanemon: Mimi despertaste!  
  
Mimi: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
Tanemon: Esa no es manera de tratar a una amiga...  
  
Izzy: En serio, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
Motimon: No, en serio, no lo sabemos...  
  
Matt: Tenemos que llevarlos de vuelta al digimundo...  
  
MIENTRAS, EL SEÑOR GENHAI...  
  
Genhai: Pobres niños elegidos, no recuerdan nada... tan felices que se  
  
veían... mejor si no les digo nada, solo los confundiría...  
  
Izzy: Un mensaje del señor Genhai!  
  
Todos: ¿Qué dice?  
  
Izzy: Dentro de una semana se abrira un portal en mi casa, ¡hasta  
  
entonces los digimons se quedarán con nosotros!  
  
HAN REGRESADO, SUS VIDAS DE NUEVO TIENEN EQUILIBRIO, AHORA SOLO ESPERAN  
  
QUE SUS DIGIMONS REGRESEN AL DIGIMUNDO, PARA REINICIAR LA RUTINA  
  
NUEVAMENTE.  
  
FIN (CHA CA CA CHI CA CA CHIN... TARARARA!)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Espero el final haya sido de su gusto, es todo, aquí termina la  
  
historia, un tiempo despues comenzaron las aventuras de los nuevos  
  
niños elegidos, dejando a los antiguos en un segundo plano.  
  
La continuación de esta historia es una corta historia  
  
comica-dramática intitulada: "Una semana en la tierra", mientras me  
  
inspiraré...  
  
Escriban, si lo desean a: alssus@hotmail.com recibo cualquier  
  
comentario, o critica, y me despido!  
  
Alvaro Javier Sanchez 


	11. Continuación: Una semana en la tierra

Una semana en la tierra (continuación de Querida Mimi)  
por: Alvaro Sanchez

Es de día en la escuela de odaiba, los niños se preparan para lo que serán unas vacaciones de un mes, su aventura en contra de Demon ocurrió apenas comenzando la vacaciones, los niños aún estan algo confundidos, puesto que recuerdan haber ido al digimundo, recibido un mensaje del señor Genhai, después vuelto para pedir permiso y por último haber viajado de nuevo al digimundo, pero no recordaban nada de lo que habían hecho en ese viaje, que al parecer les tomo tres días y medio... (lean el fanfic Querida Mimi para referencias.  
Casa Kamiya.  
Koromon (Gritando)¡Tai vas a llegar tarde al colegio!  
Tai (Despertándose sobresaltado): Ah¿qué¿como, si, mamá, pero es que anoche me acosté tarde y me duele la cabeza, ya voy... un momento... ¿qué día es hoy?  
Koromon: Sabado.  
Tai (Conteniendo su irritación): Koromon hoy no tengo clases, ademas estoy de vacaciones.  
Koromon (En tono triunfante)¡Lo se!  
Tai¡Y me despertaste justo cuando estaba soñando con S.  
Koromon¿Qué?  
Tai: eh nada, bueno ni modo, ya que me desperté, vamos a ver a Matt Mientras tanto, Mimi se despertaba.  
Tanemon: Mimi, tu mamá vino más temprano, te dejó esto.  
Sobre la mesa se veía un hermoso arreglo floral, y de un costado una tímida nota enseñaba una pequeña esquina.  
Mimi: Oh, que bonito, debe ser de Izz.  
Tanemon¿Izzy, Mimi¿Izzy y tú?  
Mimi: No, Tanemon el día que fuimos todos, menos Kari, al digimundo quedamos en que primero saldríamos un tiempo, luego decidiría.  
Tanemon: Eso quiere decir que Tento.  
Mimi (Exaltada)¿Qué¿qué dijiste Tanemon?  
Tanemon: Nada, es que Tentomon me contó algo el otro día.  
Tanemon se hubiese sonrojado, si su sangre hubiese sido roja,  
pero se tornó de un color verde vivo, lo cual no hizo sospechar a Mimi Tai (Tocando la puerta de la casa de Matt): Espero que no esté durmiendo, anoche nos quedamos hasta muy tarde.  
Matt (Abre la puerta bostezando)¿Si?... Ahhh Tai, eres tú, pasa, me acabo de despertar.  
Tai entró a la casa de Matt, y se quedó entretenido hablando con Tsunomon, en espera de Matt.  
Matt: Bueno, Tai, ya me vestí con ropa deportiva¿para qué era?  
Tai : Me extrañó que no me lo hayas preguntado antes¿recuerdas cuando llegamos a un estadio en el continente Server?  
Matt: Qué con eso.  
Tai: En esa ocasión estaban planeando jugar fútbol soccer con los digimons ¿recuerdas? bueno, Koromon y Miaramon han decidido jugar hoy contra nosotros, un reto, digimons contra niños¿qué piensas,  
Tsunomon está listo.  
Matt: Bueno, si Tsunomon ya se ha decidido, será divertido Koromon: Tai, por favor.  
Tai: Ah, si, es que no sabíamos donde hacerlo... ¡Koromon!  
¡digievoluciona!  
Tsunomon: Matt!  
Matt¡Tsunomon digievoluciona!  
Koromon: Koromon digievolve a... ¡Agumon!  
Tsunomon: Tsunomon digievolve a... ¡Gabumon!  
Matt: Tai¿no era mejor conservarlos en etapa micro?  
Tai: Lo sé, pero Agumon insistió, por que dice que si no, nosotros tenemos ventaja.  
Matt¿Les has dicho a los demás?  
Tai: Kari llamará a las chicas... ah! ya debió llamarlas, y quería que tu les avisaras.  
Matt: Tai, que perezoso.  
Tai¡Yo ahorro energía por que soy el arma secreta de nuestro equipo!  
Matt: Tai... si, eso creo... (pensando) Tai, bueno, después de todo, es el que mejor juega de todos.  
Tai y Matt se pusieron a llamar a Izzy y Joe, y todos decidieron inaugurar la semana con un partido de fútbol soccer.  
Una hora más tarde, todos llegaban a la casa de Izzy, para después dirigirse a un local cercano, donde nadie los vea jugar.  
Tai¡Joe!  
Joe: Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Gomamon a jugar con todas nuestras fuerzas uno contra otro, por eso venimos preparados.  
Joe decía eso enseñando al resto la maleta, que contenía algunos objetos como vendas u cremas para luxaciones, y tanto Gomamon como él modelaban varios objetos como rodilleras (que Gomamon,  
increíblemente, también llevaba puestas), zapatos deportivos Joe, y guantes de portero Gomamon.  
Joe (Pensando): Espero que Gatomon no sea duro con Kari... y pensar que yo quería declararme en el digimundo... ¿o lo hice?  
Joe había llegado en sus pensamientos al punto que a todos,  
niños y digimons, les preocupaba, el saber qué hicieron esos días en el digimundo, por qué no lo recuerdan, y por qué Genhai no les comenta nada acerca de ello... ¿habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer?  
Kari apareció con Salamon detrás de Sora, que llegaba con Biyomon, que vestía unas rodilleras que, al parecer de todos, eran demasiado grandes para sus delgadas patas.  
Kari: Salamon se rehusó a evolucionar a Gatomon, solo porque es su evolución de nivel adulto.  
Tai (Imitando a Kari): "Solo por que es su evolución de nivel adulto,  
tú sabes bien que es un digimon muy fuerte en su etapa de digimon adulto, así que lo más justo es esto.  
Matt: Bueno, bueno, que se hace tarde, comenzemos!  
Humanos y digimons se pusieron a planear en ese instante, cada uno por su lado, cómo vencer a sus rivales.  
Tanemon: Bueno, muchachos, cuando sea Palmon, yo soy arquera,  
recuerden, los muchachos llevan años practicando el soccer, así que no hay que ser suaves, además, no hace falta que cada digimon marque necesariamente a su digi-compañero.  
Agumon (interrumpiéndo a Tanemon): Tanemon, eres buena líder, me extrañas, tú nos darás instrucciones, pero... ¡digievoluciona!  
Tanemon: Mimi!  
Mimi: Tanemon¡digievoluciona!  
Tanemon: Tanemon digievolve a... ¡Palmon!  
Palmon (Sosteniendo el balon entre sus patas delanteras)¡Comienza el partido!  
Palmon dió una patada al balón, mientras Biyomon volaba para interceptar el balón, cuando súbitamente Matt se lanzó y recibió el balón con su pecho. Matt se la pasó a Tai, que inmediatamente se puso a correr con dirección al arco que Palmon cuidaba.  
Tai¡Patada de despiste! (pensando) si ellos tienen que anunciar las técnicas, por qué yo no.  
La técnica de Taichi no dió el resultado que él esperaba, pues gritándola advirtió a todos que era una farsa... Taichi fingió patear al arco, pero paso el balón a Izzy, que casi lo recibe, pero Tentomon lo recibió con su espalda, levantándolo a considerable altura, lo lanzó con su cabeza hacia el arco, que cuidaba Mimi.  
Mimi¡No me vas a engañar!  
Sora y Kari quedaron admiradas ante la desición de Mimi, que agarró el balón con seguridad y lo pateó al lado contrario de la cancha rápidamente Kari¡Mimi!  
Mimi le pasó el balón a Kari, que inmediatamente después de recibir el balón cayó al suelo, pues Salamon se había barrido para quitarle el balón a Kari.  
Tai¡Foul!  
Joe¡Foul¡foul¡eso fué un foul!  
Kari: No se preocupen, estoy bién, además, no fué foul.  
Joe¡Lo dices por que es tu digimon, sabes que eso es un foul aquí y en donde sea!  
Mimi: No tienes que ser tan dramático Joe, no fue foul.  
A Salamon le vino a la mente las palabras de Kari, hace años,  
antes que se enfrentaran a los Darkmasters... no es posible, además,  
recuerda habérselo dicho a Joe... pero no recuerda como ni donde.  
¿fué en el extraño viaje que todos tuvieron, y del que no recuerdan nada?  
Salamon (pensando): Es extraño.  
A salamon se le ha abierto una grieta en el sello que Demon había puesto en la mente de todos... A alguien la idea no le parecía buena.  
Genhai: No, si los niños elegidos se enteran de todo lo que hicieron,  
solo los confundirá, espero que lo de Salamon solo sea temporal.  
Pero no lo era, y con la llegada del primer recuerdo a Salamon,  
vendrán un montón de problemas a los niños, desequilibrando sus vidas... de nuevo.

Hola! Soy Alvaro Sanchez, es un tiempo desde que terminé mi primer fic: "Querida Mimi", y anuncié que iba a hacer este fic... sin embargo, había un "algo", no se, aun algo que hasta ahora me hace dudar... como sea, este fic va a avanzar, pues la parte de la elaboración de un argumento general está terminada. Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste, esperaba que esta historia, después de todo,  
tenga su independencia, que la gente la pueda leer sin necesidad de haber leído "Querida Mimi" pero creo que, si lo hacen, quedarían muy confundidos, por lo cual he desistido, pues, para los que han leído el anterior fic, les resultaría muy pesado que anduviese repitiendo detalles del anterior fic.  
Me despido, y espero sus duras críticas y sus comentarios Alvaro Sanchez 


End file.
